Una complicada historia de amor y dolor
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: SHinoKiba. Kiba se declara a Shino, ¿Shino ama a Kiba?, ¿es el amor suficiente?. Los conflictos que deben superar para poder estar juntos los llevan a un enfrentamiento con sus familias,casi al final, Shino descubre lo que le hace falta para ser feliz.
1. Un dia desastroso

Disclaimer: Ni Kiba ni Shino me pertenecen, ni ningún otro personaje, ni la serie de Naruto, ni el manga, ni el (ya, ya) todo pertenese a Kishimoto-sama.

Este es un fic shonen ai sobre Kiba y Shino (me gusta esta pareja), aparecerán más personajes, pero por ahora solo estos coomo importantes, el lugar es Konoha, aunquees una especie de AU, porque no especifico en qué época se encuentran. ojalá dejen reviews para ver si les gusta y lo continúo valeee, ok, aquí se los dejo, disfrútenlo!

* * *

"lo que dice alguien sin ser propiamente parte de un diálogo" o cuando citan lo dicho por alguien más. 

"_lo que piensan"_

* * *

"Ya veremos" 

Era verdad que Shino era un chico de pocas palabras, pero esto era el colmo ¿eso era un si o un no?. ¿era un me las pagarás?. ¿O un "déjame pensarlo"?. Lo único cierto era que Kiba estaba en dificultades emocionales, pensaba que decírselo sería un alivio para su pobre corazón. Después de pensarlo mucho y escoger las mejores palabras, ver películas románticas, examinar mangas Shojo y ver telenovelas hasta hostigarse, para declarársele a un amigo que estaba más que claro que no le gustaban los niños, y de pensar en las dolorosas formas en las que recibiría una respuesta (kiba imaginaba un tormento con palabras de arrepentimiento por su osadía y Kikais incluidos), nadie lo preparó para un "Ya veremos", eso era definitivamente el acabóse.

"Ya veremos"

Eso fue lo único que Kiba recibió por respuesta.

Pero la respuesta que le había dado no era del todo desalentadora ¿o si?.

-¿Ya veremos¿Ya veremos cuando? ... ¿Qué rayos significa "Ya veremos"!

Kiba andaba por la calle gritando sin fijarse en que todos lo miraban, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era tumbarse en la cama y descargar toda su frustración con su almohada… y luego tener que explicarle a su mamá por qué la recámara estaba hecha un completo desorden.

Shino lo miraba inexpresivamente, desde lejos.

Al llegar a su casa Kiba pudo notar que no había nadie, solo una nota en la mesa que tenía escritas algunas instrucciones, la letra estaba desordenada y temblorosa, aún así pudo reconocer que era de su hermana.

"en cuanto llegues alcánzanos en el veterinario, la revisión no fue

Del todo exitosa, Akamaru está enfermo. "

¿Akamaru enfermo?. ¡Pero si solo iban a ponerle su vacuna anual contra la rabia, además, en la mañana se había portado muy bien, incluso no insistió en irse con Kiba en lugar de acompañar a Kuromaru al veterinario…

- ¡Pero claro! Akamaru nunca se comporta así ¡qué tonto soy, debí darme cuenta antes!

Kiba salió apresuradamente de su casa sin fijarse que la puerta no había cerrado correctamente, no le importaba, su mejor amigo estaba enfermo y parecía no ser cualquier cosa. No se dio cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, solo podía pensar en su amigo Akamaru, las personas que hacía unos momentos lo habían visto gritando enérgicamente ahora lo miraban extrañadas al verlo llorar mientras corría hacia la veterinaria"estos Inuzuka¡son tan raros!" se decían entre ellos y continuaban sus labores domésticas.

Al llegar al veterinario encontró a su mamá en la entrada, un poco más atrás estaba su hermana sentada en una silla y cubriendo su cara con sus manos entre sollozos.

- ¿qué está pasando?. ¿Mamá¿hermana¿en dónde está Akamaru?

- Kiba – su mamá se acercó a él y le tomó cariñosamente la barbilla – a Akamaru le detectaron una grave complicación en su sistema nervioso, está en peligro de morir…

De repente todo el mundo se desmoronó ante él, jamás había pensado en que Akamaru lo dejaría, y menos tan pronto.

…Cuando quieres a un amigo nunca piensas en la separación,

no importa si ese amigo es un animal,

si lo quieres

siempre esperarás a estar con él…

Kiba pasó a la parte del fondo de la veterinaria, al lugar de los animales enfermos, a donde le había prometido a Akamaru que nunca le dejaría entrar, y ahora estaba ahí, parecía un cachorro cualquiera, un perrito indefenso y desahuciado. Akamaru levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de su amo, pero estaba muy deprimido como para levantarse. Kiba se acercó para mirarlo y le acarició la cabeza.

Intentó no llorar, pero cada vez que quería decirle algo sentía como sus fuerzas faltaban y le temblaba la voz, así que no dijo nada. Akamaru lo miraba con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, pero tampoco dejó escapar ninguna. Así permanecieron un rato hasta que la hermana de Kiba le separó de la mesa indicándole que se fuera a descansar.

- Yo me quedaré a cuidarlo esta noche, se que mañana tienes una misión con tu equipo…

- ¿Misión! – Kiba gritó enfadado - ¿cómo puedo pensar en ir a una misión cuando mi mejor amigo está en…en… - no podía decirlo, la simple idea le torturaba, Akamaru en peligro de muerte…

- No puedes dejar que esto te consuma Kiba, yo se que amas a Akamaru más que cualquier otro amigo – eso no era del todo cierto – pero debes de evitar sumirte en la tristeza, mamá también saldrá en una misión y ya sabes que ella también adora a Akamaru casi tanto como a Kuromaru… - Kiba había bajado la vista y unas lágrimas caían al suelo – Kiba… hermano… yo cuidaré de Akamaru, te lo prometo, y haré todo lo posible por que se recupere.

Kiba se marchó ya sin mirar a nadie y con paso lento, era verdad que el quedarse con su amigo no iba a mejorar las cosas, deseaba tanto que hubiera un medic nin especialista en animales.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya había oscurecido, necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien, desahogarse, llorar a lágrima tendida, pero en su casa no había nadie, nuevamente se sentía frustrado, como si nadie le pudiese entender.

Se metió al baño y se miró al espejo, su rostro parecía demacrado, a pesar de casi no haber llorado sus ojos estaban hinchados. Decidió tratar de dormir, pensar en algo más, pero no había nada agradable en qué pensar, ni siquiera el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en la mañana le podía hacer feliz ya que no había recibido una respuesta positiva del todo.

La mañana siguiente estaba soleada, el día estaba hermoso, pero Kiba no lo vio de esa manera, se levantó y se encontró con el desayuno frío y una nota que indicaba que su mamá ya se había ido a una misión. Kiba se sentía solo.

No tomó el desayuno, no se bañó, salió de su casa sin ningún ánimo y se dirigió a donde usualmente se reunía el equipo, pero mientras lo hacía recordaba que Akamaru no estaría con elhasta después de un largo período, eso si no...

-Bu.. Buenos días… Kiba –kun…- Hinata estaba cerca de él y le saludaba con esa sonrisa tierna y tímida que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Buenos?. Supongo que para ti lo son Hinata…- Kiba trataba de no ser brusco con su amiga, ella nunca le había hecho nada malo y siempre lo escuchaba con atención, pero no era con ella con quien quería desahogarse.

- ¿Kiba- kun?... pa… ¿pasa algo? ... Yo...¿Puedo… hacer algo por ti?

- No Hinata, no pasa nada

- Pero … Kiba kun … ¿sabes?... te ves triste y… - Hinata dirigió al suelo la vista, buscando a Akamaru

- Akamaru se quedó en casa, no se siente bien, es todo – Kiba trató de cortar la conversación, y al darse la vuelta casi choca de frente con Shino, Kiba se echó para atrás algo asustado, Shino no se movió ni un milímetro.

Así se quedaron un rato, viéndose frente a frente. Hinata no sabía lo que había sucedido el día anterior emtre ellos,pero presintió que había peligro de una pelea, trató de decir algo perounas manos le taparon la boca.

Detrás de ella estaba Kurenai, la Jounin que los cuidaba.

- No digas nada Hinata, esto es entre ellos – Kurenai habló bajo y en la oreja de Hinata. Ella tampoco entendía que pasaba, pero su intuición le decía que era algo que ellos debían arreglar.

Hinata entristeció al ver que en efecto ella no podía hacer nada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con Kurenai para dejarlos solos.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo... no consigo que salgan bien los signos de interrogación ¿alguien puede explicarme qué pasa, o tal vez sea yo y mi mala fortuna T-T, bueno, espero sus reviews! 


	2. Un frio y gris mundo

Este es el segundo capítulo, es más acerca de los sentimientos de Hinata por Kiba-kun jejeje, también vemos a un Shino frio e indiferente, ah que cruel soy, me encanta la pareja de ShinoXKiba, pero también me gusta hacerlos sufrir jejeje. Shino se resiste, Kiba llora¿Hinata tal vez tendrá una oportunidad?

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de Kishimoto-sama, saludos y gracias por crearlos Kishimoto-sama jajaja. Adoro a Shino!

* * *

El cuerpo de Kiba temblaba. Shino se encontraba a dos pasos frente a él y lo miraba fijamente, pero no le decía nada. 

Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, Kiba no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la estoica actitud de su compañero de equipo. La verdad era que Shino no actuaba diferente que en otras ocasiones, pero la diferencia la hacía que el día anterior Kiba se le había declarado y Shino solo había dicho "ya veremos", así que ese preciso momento no era como cualquier otro momento, era un momento "crucial".

Kiba empezó a llorar, primero pensaba en Shino, luego en Akamaru, y luego en Shino otra vez, su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar, no estaba acostumbrado a tener tantos problemas al mismo tiempo, en que las soluciones se encontraban tan fuera de su alcance.

Shino lo seguía mirando. ¿Acaso en verdad lo miraba o estaba esperando a que Kiba se quitara del camino?. Kiba no podía sentir la mirada de Shino en su cabeza, por lo que optó por pensar que la segunda opción era más acertada. Se quitó del paso. Shino caminó.

Kiba sintió que cada pisada de Shino era para aplastar su corazón, o lo que le quedaba, sentía cómo el pecho le dolía y su corazón se partía. Cuando Shino se estaba alejando Kiba levantó la mirada y en un movimiento con determinación se lanzó sobre la espalda de su compañero.

- Shino, por favor, no me ignores de esa manera – sus palabras estaban acompañadas de sollozos – Por favor! Si no me quieres dímelo ya, no me hagas esto… yo… no puedo más…

- Suéltame Kiba.

Las palabras de Shino sonaban frías e indiferentes. Kiba lo soltó, no por la orden pero sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, era ya lo último que podía soportar, a pesar de ser un Inuzuka, que estaban "fichados" como enérgicos y alegres, esta vez era cierto que ya no podía más.

Shino siguió de largo sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Kiba, parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que le sucediera a su camarada.

Shino se reunió con Kurenai-sensei y con Hinata, las dos lo miraron extrañadas, no parecía que hubiera habido una pelea entre los chicos, sin embargo Kiba no había llegado con él, lo que si significaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

- Shino – Kurenai le habló con determinación, no le gustaba ser dura con sus genins, pero si no le hablaba así sabía que Shino se quedaría callado, como muchas otras veces, Shino prefería solo meditar en las preguntas de su sensei que responderlas – Kiba se quedó contigo¿en dónde está?

- No se, se quedó parado cuando me seguí derecho.

- ¿Sucede algo Shino?

Shino miró a Hinata, ella miró hacia otra parte, Kurenai se estaba impacientando.

- ¡SHINO ABURAME¡te hice una pregunta!

- Si, sucede _algo_ que me molesta, es todo.

- Ki… Kiba –kun te está… molestando?- Hinata se sonrojó al extremo, después de hablar pensó que había sido una mala pregunta, después de todo, eso era obvio.

Aburame levantó su cabeza para mirar el cielo. Eso fue el punto y final de la charla. Kurenai no sabía qué hacer, normalmente no era ella quien resolvía los problemas de sus genios, de hecho, en verdad estaba muy apartada de ellos, tenía sus propios problemas y tener a tres genins de familias totalmente "anormales" no era una carga fácil.

La misión la realizaron sin Kiba, que nunca se unió al equipo. Fue algo sencillo, sólo debían limpiar una antigua casa en las afueras de Konoha. Hinata descubrió su alergia al polvo y Shino hizo nuevos amigos insectos, el mayor problema era el terror que los tres le tenían a los ratones, Kiba hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

Al llegar la tarde Hinata decidió visitar a Kiba, estaba muy preocupada por lo que sucedía y además… bueno, sentía algo muy especial por el Inuzuka.

La casa de Kiba estaba totalmente desordenada, y la puerta abierta, así que entró. No necesitó buscar mucho rato a Kiba, lo encontró acostado sobre la mesa abrazando un peluche en forma de filete de res. Estaba dormido pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo sobre los tatuajes de sus mejillas.

Hinata lo observó por un rato, se sentía muy triste de verlo así, leyó la nota que la hermana de Kiba había dejado, aún estaba en la mesa.

- "pobre Kiba-kun,"- pensó- "así que por eso está tan triste… ¿pero qué tiene que ver con Shino –kun?" – Se sentó en una silla y se quedó un rato contemplando el rostro de Kiba, pero después el sueño la venció.

Al día siguiente sintió una lengua que le acariciaba la mejilla y la oreja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensaren Kiba "_Ah! Que estoy pensando"_ , Hinata se levantó azorada y miró junto de ella, una cara peluda y negra la saludó con un ladrido, era Kuromaru.

- Veo que ha estado aquí toda la noche, se lo agradezco Hinata-san – Una mujer con el cabello más rebelde que Kiba la saludó cortésmente, era Tsume Inuzuka, la mamá de Kiba.

- Ah… yo… yo… Buenos… buenos di… -Hinata estaba muy avergonzada y confundida, ya no sabía ni qué decir.

- Tranquilícese Hinata-san, yo acabo de llegar, gracias por cuidar de mi cachorrito… - la mamá miró a Kiba con ternura – aunque la mesa no es buen lugar para dormir… y mi casa está hecha un desastre…

- yo… yo…

- Ya basta, no tiene que disculparse, pobre de mi chiquito… está pasando por una muy dolorosa situación…

- Es Akamaru-chan ¿verdad? – Hinata miraba a Kiba que seguía sollozando entre sueños, luego miró la hora, era muy temprano aún.

- Bueno Hinata-san, creo que en su casa se estarán preguntando por usted, no quiero que piensen que la hemos secuestrado jejeje no se asuste que es broma… yo me quedaré con Kiba un rato, pero debo unirme a la misión nuevamente, solo vine por que me quedé muy preocupada por mi hijo, pero había olvidado que en su equipo se encontraba usted, es una gran persona ¿sabe? Mi hijo habla mucho de usted.

Hinata se sonrojó como tomate, salió de la casa con velocidad y se perdió de vista. Kiba no despertó hasta muy tarde, su mamá ya se había ido y nuevamente la comida estaba fría, pero no importaba, ni siquiera la probó.

Se sentó en un mueble y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, otra vez hacía un buen día, pero a él le parecía algo odioso, frío y gris…

Aún se sentía destrozado, al parecer a Shino se le había olvidado que el día anterior le había dicho "ya veremos", o tal vez no era tiempo de "ver" en ese momento.

Un rato después Kiba se levantó, había decidido ir a ver a Akamaru, su hermana no había regresado aún (o el no se había dado cuenta).

Agradecía que Hana estuviera cuidando de Akamaru, el veterinario no parecía del todo interesado en salvarle la vida. Hana Inuzuka, además de ser una ninja excelente se estaba especializando en el cuidado de animales, la familia Inuzuka se caracterizaba por que siempre cuidaban muy bien de sus compañeros perros, pero no siempre tenían la respuesta a todas las enfermedades, esta, para mala suerte de Kiba, era una de ellas, pero Kiba sabía que su hermana no lo defraudaría y que haría todo lo posible para curarlo, incluso "recordarle" al veterinario lo verdaderamente importante que eran los canes para la familia Inuzuka.

Caminó hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con su Hana en la entrada, traía en brazos a Akamaru.

- ¿Hermana?. ¿pasó algo con Akamaru?

- Si, he decidido cuidarlo yo misma, en casa. De cualquier manera a Akamaru le molesta mucho esa "sala de hospital", así que nos quedaremos…

- Pero Akamaru va a estar bien ¿verdad?- Kiba acarició la cabeza de su amigo, que estaba durmiendo.

- No te voy a mentir Kiba, no sería justo, Akamaru ha empeorado – Kiba soltó a su amigo y se volvió a sentar en el sillón – Kiba, te prometo que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por curar a tu amigo, no descansaré hasta encontrar una cura.

Kiba se tumbó en el mueble, ya no estaba llorando, solo escuchaba a su hermana hacerle todo tipo de promesas para confortarlo. Su hermana lo quería mucho, eso estaba claro, Kiba estaba agradecido con ella por lo que estaba haciendo, pero las promesas eran solo eso, promesas, no le hacían sentir mejor. Se durmió en el mueble, no tenía ganas de salir, recordó a Shino y su cruel indiferencia. Definitivamente el mundo era gris y frío, al menos para él.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni se enteró de lo preocupada que estaba Hinata por él...

* * *

Bueno, como dije es algo más Hinata, ella no me cae del todo bien pero no la odio y Kurenai... pobrecita con sus propios problemas y tenerque arreglarlosde otros. más adelante KurenaiXAsuma... como siempre espero sus reviews, prometo contestarles!

* * *

**agradecimientos por los REVIEWS**

**A Naleeh: **Pues si, has sido la primera, gracias por los ánimos, Shino es mi adoración, me encanta y Kiba es divertido oh pobre cómo lo estoy haciendo sufrir!. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! Salu2


	3. te gusta, le gusto, me gustas

Había dicho que habría un poco de KurenaixAsuma pro creí que en este cap. no quedaba. Esta vez Hinata va a estar a solas con Kiba ¿aprovechará para declarársele?. y sabremos por qué Shino rechaza a Kiba. adelante! leed!

disclaimer: como siempre, los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. gracias por crearlos!

* * *

Tres días después Hana ya se estaba preocupando por su hermano, Kiba casi no comía, o más bien no comía y solo de vez en cuando tomaba un vaso de agua, estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, no quería tener a otro enfermo en casa, ya tenía suficiente con Akamaru. 

Justo estaba pensando en meter a Kiba a la bañera con agua helada para despabilarlo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran Hinata y ¿Shino?

- ¡Hinata-san!. ¡Shino, que sorpresa… ¿qué les trae por aquí?

- Ho.. Hola Hana-san… pues… es… Nosotros somos…

- Compañeros de equipo de Kiba y nos preguntábamos por qué no ha asistido a las misiones – Shino completó la frase de Hinata, dejarla hablar a ella podía ser muy… desesperante…

- Gracias por venir, pasen por favor, Kiba está…

Un golpe fuerte le cortó las palabras, Kiba acababa de caerse por las escaleras.

- ¡Kiba!

- ¡Kiba-kun!

Hana y Hinata corrieron asustadas a levantar a Kiba. Hinata se sorprendió al verlo, estaba pálido y temblaba.

Kiba tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, la mala alimentación repercutía en su cuerpo de manera significativa. Al ver la cara pálida de Hinata Shino se acercó, parecía algo más grave de lo que, pensaba, era un simple encaprichamiento.

El chico Inuzuka abrió los ojos al distinguir el aroma de Shino, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su amado Shino, el que lo había rechazado hacía varios días haciéndolo sentir como una basura, ahora estaba ahí, junto a él, en su casa, mirándolo (o eso volvía a imaginar, nunca se sabe a dónde miran los Aburame ). Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda pudo más y se quedó recostado en el regazo de Hinata.

Unas horas más tarde (nadie las contó con exactitud) Kiba recobró el sentido, estaba acostado en la misma cama que Akamaru y Hinata estaba junto a él.

- Gracias Hinata… - Inuzuka habló con voz débil pero audible – Eres una gran amiga…

- Kiba-kun… ¿por qué has dejado de comer?... tu hermana... Hana-san me lo ha contado todo… - En los blancos ojos de la chica Hyuga se formaron unas pequeñas lágrimas, delicadas como ella y de improvisto, sin que pudiese detenerlas, rodaron por sus blancas mejillas. Hinata se sintió avergonzada – Yo… yo… Kiba-kun…

- No tienes que llorar Hinata. Se me había olvidado lo buena que eres, pensé que estaba solo en este mundo pero tu siempre estás a mi lado.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más, Kiba no imaginaba el peso que tenían esas palabras para ella, eran muy especiales y las guardaba muy dentro de su corazón ¿era posible que Kiba-kun ya se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pensaba un poco asustada pero encantada con la idea.

- Te has quedado muy callada Hinata… oye… ¿puedes decirme por qué Shino está aquí?

- ah… pues… el escuchó cuando le dije a Kurenai sensei que… si acaso podía darnos el día libre porque quería… ve… venir a… ver…te. – Hinata cada vez bajaba más la voz

- ¿Y entonces? – Kiba insistía, Hinata se preguntaba si a Kiba le molestaba o agradaba la presencia de Shino.

- Pues… Shino se acercó y … Kurenai-sensei le dijo que sería bueno que él también viniera… por que tenía cosas… que arreglar contigo…

- Así que fue idea de Kurenai sensei… creí que el había venido por su voluntad…

Hinata vio que Kiba se deprimía otra vez.

- Pero… Kiba-kun…¿sabes?... Shino me dijo que quería disculparse contigo… le conté hace un ratito lo de…- Hinata dudó – lo de… Akamaru-chan y el me dijo que… él no sabía eso…

A Kiba le apareció un brillito en los ojos ¿Shino iba a hablar con él, esperaba verlo y poder aclarar las cosas. Mientras pensaba en esto sintió las cálidas manos de Hinata sobre una de las suyas. Kiba miró a Hinata a la cara, estaba toda roja y miraba hacia abajo, Kiba recordó el momento en que se le declaró a Shino, estaba en la misma actitud…

- Kiba-kun… Es complicado para mí decirte esto pero… no quiero… que pienses que estás solo… por que yo te… yo te… - Hinata guardó silencio, un largo rato, Kiba se tranquilizó, estaba seguro que Hinata no tendría el valor para decir lo que él ya había pronosticado – Yo te… - oh, oh… Hinata continuaba donde se había quedado – Te… amo Kiba-kun…

Bueno, ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás. Kiba no sabía cómo reaccionar, ahora él estaba en los zapatos de Shino, era él quien tenía que dar una respuesta, pensó en dar la misma que Shino, pero se le hacía cruel. Otro rato de incómodo silencio.

- Escucha Hinata… - Kiba trató de ser lo más amable posible, se imaginó a Shino dándole la respuesta a él y esperó que no fuera muy dolorosa – Te agradezco lo mucho que te preocupas por mi y ese sentimiento que tienes, yo se que el amar a alguien es algo único – Hinata levantó su cabeza sorprendida – Si, yo también amo a alguien, pero para desgracia mia… no eres tu… Lo lamento.

Lejos de las expectativas de Kiba, la respuesta de Hinata no fueron lágrimas ni enojo, de su rostro surgió una cálida sonrisa. Kiba se lo agradeció con la mirada.

- Entonces, Kiba-kun, creo que debo irme ya, Shino está esperando para verte… y tu también.

Hinata se levantó y se marchó. A Kiba le había sorprendido lo rápido que Hinata había adivinado cuál era su persona especial, tal vez ya se lo imaginaba, o tal vez era su intuición femenina. Pero lo que si era seguro era que Hinata era una muy buena persona y que ella nunca guardaba rencor, Kiba se sintió un poco mal por haberla rechazado pero el haberle correspondido sería una verdadera mentira para ambos. Al final todo había salido bien entre ellos, pero Hinata no iba a olvidar ese sentimiento tan pronto, por que lo que ella sentía era verdadero amor, igual que el de Kiba por Shino.

Unos minutos más tarde Shino entró a la habitación, Akamaru emitió un ligero gruñido, producto de sus sueños y continuó durmiendo.

Kiba estaba esperando a que Shino hablara primero, pero después de un buen rato decidió que tal vez era mejor idea que él hablase primero ya que al parecer Shino no era una persona que iniciara una conversación.

- Hola Shino – Kiba lo saludó tímidamente, tenía miedo de decir algo que le hiciera irse

- Kiba, lamento lo de hace unos días, no creí que estuvieras tan sensible – la voz de Shino sonaba normal, sin emoción, pero parecía que realmente se estaba disculpando.

- No tienes que decirlo Shino… yo fui un tonto.

- Tengo que responderte tu declaración

A kiba se le aceleró el corazón al punto de una taquicardia, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para ese momento, pero no dijo nada, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, Akamaru levantó una oreja en señal de protesta por el movimiento y luego se volvió a dormir

- Yo siento lo mismo… - Kiba abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer – por alguien más…

Bueno, no lo podía creer pero hubiera querido que fuese verdad, solo la primera parte.

- ¿Y puedo saber quién es? – trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero su voz se estaba quebrando con cada palabra que decía

- Si, si prometes que no tomarás represalias en su contra… aunque no lo creo…

- Lo…- Kiba tragó gordo – Lo prometo Shino

- Es Hinata

* * *

Ahora si, creo que el título lo decía todo no? el próximo capítulo tal vez sea el último (a ver que tanto me extiendo). 

Ah... gracias por leerme, a todos, les pido que porfa me escriban reviews, aunque no les haya gustado, para saber en qué estoy fallando.

gracias

* * *

**agradecimientos por Reviews:**

**Alexiel de Merak: **Si, yo también he sufrido con el capítulo. Hinata, bueno en este cap. le tocó a ella jajaja


	4. absurdos destinos

El capítulo anterior fue de revelaciones... ¿cómo reaccionará Kiba ante este embrollo, pobre Hinata, no se imagina en la que se ha metido.

Ojalá les guste. Un poquito de KurenaiXAsuma, habrá más, lo prometo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ¡grácias por creara Shino!

* * *

Eso era el colmo… definitivamente el colmo. 

¿Cómo era posible que a Shino le gustara Hinata?. Ella le acababa de declarar su amor y ahora venía Shino a decirle que a quien quería era a ella… Kiba sentía hundirse cada vez más en un agujero negro y profundo, no podía mas que ser la "terrible historia cómica de la vida de Kiba", si, eso era.

Kiba empezó a reírse de lo que acababa de pensar, Shino giró la cabeza a un lado, trataba de no enojarse ante tal reacción de su amigo

- Kiba, lo que te dije… es verdad

- Si, ya lo se, porque así es como se ve mi trágica vida desde un punto de vista cómico… ¿o mi cómica vida desde un punto de vista trágico?

- ¿Estás pensando en lo que dices? – Shino empezaba a perder la paciencia, no acostumbraba a que se burlaran de él… bueno, es que como no entendía muy bien la actitud de Kiba, dio por hecho que era de él de quien se reía.

El joven Inuzuka bajó la cabeza y la risa fue sustituida por sollozos.

- Shino, no te enojes conmigo pero… creo que Hinata no es para ti…

- ¿Crees que no es para mi?. Kiba, qué profunda reflexión, y por casualidad ¿no te has puesto a pensar que TU no eres para MI? – le hablaba enojado¿por qué Kiba no entendía? Ahora resulta que Hinata no era para él, era más lógico pensar en ella que en Kiba como pareja¿eso era difícil de entender?

- Si… me he puesto a pensar que tal vez no soy suficientemente bueno para ti… pero, quizá… si me dejaras

- No. No te dejo. Kiba, esperaba que esta conversación acabara bien pero…

- ¿Y si te digo que Hinata no te quiere?

- No lo sabré hasta preguntárselo directamente, tú puedes idear lo que quieras con tal de fastidiarme.

- Si… pero ¿y si te rechaza?

- Ya se verá entonces…

Otra vez, la misma respuesta… Kiba empezaba a entender el significado de esas palabras, significaban que _tal vez_ él sería el plato de segunda mesa…

No sería tan malo… ¿o si?...

- Shino, quiero que sepas… más bien, que recuerdes que yo te amo. Es amor de verdad, no solo enamoramiento…

- Que conmovedor – Shino de nuevo no tenía expresión en su habla – Y¿cómo está Akamaru? – Cambiaba de tema, no quería escuchar _tonterías_

- El está… - Se quedó pensativo… ¿cómo estaba su amigo Akamaru?... no lo sabía, había estado tan enfrascado en su mundo triste que se había olvidado preguntar por la salud de Akamaru.

Miró hacia su derecha, donde estaba acostado su mejor amigo, se veía muy flaco y su pelaje estaba opaco, respiraba con dificultad. Kiba se sintió la peor persona del mundo¡había sido tan egoísta, pensó que era una de las razones por las cuales Shino prefería a Hinata, al menos ella siempre estaba al tanto de todos antes que de su propia persona… nuevamente se tumbó en la cama.

Shino salió de la habitación después de comprender que Kiba no tenía la respuesta.

Hinata y Hana estaban en la sala conversando sobre la salud de los "cachorros", Shino se unió a la plática (bueno, se sentó junto a ellas y las escuchó hablar).

Al atardecer ambos se despidieron de la hermana de Kiba, y Shino acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa. Normalmente Hinata decía "hasta mañana" y Shino respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, pero en esta ocasión Shino se acercó a ella y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

La tímida Hyuuga enrojeció hasta el cabello. Shino le sonrió y luego se marchó.

Hinata se quedó pasmada, no solo por el beso, también por la sonrisa, nadie había pensado que Shino fuera capaz de sonreír, sin embargo lo había hecho.

"Tal vez está agradecido por la idea de ir a ver a Kiba, quizá arreglaron sus diferencias"

Pobre e ingenua Hinata, solo pensaba en el bienestar de sus amigos, aunque eso le suponía una derrota completa e irrefutable en el amor… para suerte de ella Shino no se había reconciliado con Kiba, pero ella pronto también debería enfrentar una declaración… el problema era que no le gustaba lastimar a los demás.

El joven Aburame caminaba despacio hacia su casa, no tenía prisa, nadie lo esperaba. Su papá había ido a una misión junto con la madre de Kiba "rayos¿ese era el destino?."

Al pasar por el pequeño bosque que estaba antes de su casa escuchó unos "extraños ruidos" entre los arbustos. Como buen ninja que era, rápidamente escondió su presencia y envió a una abeja a revisar el lugar.

-"Es tu profesora y otro sujeto" le dijo (si… Shino habla con los insectos jaja).

- Kurenai sensei…

- "y parece que la está ahorcando"

-!

- "¡La tiene acorralada!"

Shino ya no pudo esperar, se lanzó hacia los arbustos y

-…..

- …..

- ……….

Había metido la patael chico, hasta el fondo, bien y bonito... su sensei no estaba en apuros ni mucho menos, solo "jugueteaba" con Asuma escondidos entre los arbustos…

-¡Shino¿qué?. ¿qué haces aquí!.

- Yo… estaba… mi casa queda del otro lado

- Ya es tarde para que un jovencito ande fuera de su casa ¡deberías tener vergüenza!– Asuma trataba de disimular haciéndose el maduro (mientras se abrochaba su chaleco de jounin) – vete, vete, no le diré a tu padre.

- El que debería estar avergonzado es usted¿no están bastante grandecitos para este tipo de jueguitos?

- Shino…- la mujer jounin estaba tan roja como sus pupilas, ya no sabía ni que decir, era en verdad una situación embarazosa - hablaremos luego…- Kurenai ya se había levantado y jalaba a Asuma hacia ella – Nosotros ya nos vamos…

Shino los vio alejarse, pudo distinguir la risa de Asuma, al parecer Kurenai lo estaba regañando. Decidió olvidar el asunto, después de todo, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar.

"Hinata… me pregunto si a ella le gusta alguien más… odiaría ser rechazado, por que entonces…"

- ¡No! – Shino se asustaba solo de pensar en esa situación – ¡Mi padre jamás lo permitiría!... ¿tener un hijo así?. ¡Antes me mata!

Shino llegó a su casa agotado de tanto problema en su cabeza, se recostó en su cama y abrazó una blanca y suave almohada que le recordaban a su querer…

- "Kiba"…

Estaba apesadumbrado, no quería hacer sufrir a su amigo, pero antes tenía que ayudarse a si mismo y evitar defraudar a su padre para no sufrir terribles consecuencias.

- Además – dijo en voz alta antes de dormirse, para convencerse de una vez por todas – Hinata me gusta

* * *

Bueno, Shino está un poco confundido ¿no?. el capítulo anterior y el anterior, y el anterior, se mostró como un sujeto sin sentimientos, pero, no sepuede ser una piedra verdad? jajaja... bueno Sasuke-baka si lo es... (no te ofendas Sasuke, en cierta forma también te quiero...) Pero Shino no es Sasuke.

Gracias por sus reviews, el próximo capítulo Kiba hablará _seriamente_ con Hinata (¿antes o depués de que Shino hable con ella, lo pensaré)

* * *

**agradecimientos por REVIEWS**

**a Naleeh: **Hola, creo que Kiba va a estar en dificultades con Hinata! pobre de ella. Shino es una pieza clave, él va a decidir quien vive y quien muere jajaja (metafóricamente hablando, claro está). El kurenaixAsuma seguirá en el sig. capítulo:

Kurenai: Te dije que en el bosque no!

Asuma: Ya, ya, no te sulfures, de todas maneras el que nos vio fue el menos popularde los de tu equipo ¿a quién se lo va a contar si no tiene amigos?

... o algo así. Gracias por seguirme en la historia. Nos vemos!

**a Alexiel de Merak:** Puessobre este triángulo... ni yo lo hubiera imaginado jajaja. Gracias por tus reviews. ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo... creo que ha estado corto ¿no?


	5. canción de amor, pesadilla de dolor

Aquí el capítulo 5, una canción de amor, un sueño de dolor, ojalá les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

Ahora si, un poco más de AsumaxKurenai ¿o KurenaixAsuma, y un sueño ¿quién es el dueño de este terrible sueño?. ¿será Kiba?. ¿Será Shino?...

* * *

La noche se cernió en toda Konoha, después del vergonzoso incidente en el bosque lo que menos quería Kurenai era salir de su casa. Asuma se había quedado afuera, sentado en un escalón de la entrada, su novia le había cerrado la puerta en la nariz cuando el se proponía entrar.

Aún así, con esos arranques de enojo, Asuma amaba a esa mujer.

Se la pasó cantando la única canción romántica que se sabía…

"Te amaré… te amaré como al mundo…

Te amaré aunque tenga final…

Te amaré… te amaré en lo profundo,

Te amaré como tengo que amar…

Te amaré… te amaré como pueda,

Te amaré… te amaré aunque no sea la paz…

Te amaré… te amaré lo que queda…

te amaré cuando acabe de amar…

Te amaré… te amaré si estoy muerto,

te amaré el día siguiente además…

Te amaré… te amaré con cierto, con adiós, con jamás…

Te amaré…

Te amaré junto al viento…

Te amaré… como único ser…

Te amaré…

hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Te amaré… y después…

Te amaré…."

Kurenai lo escuchaba encantada del otro lado de la puerta, Asuma podía hacer muchas tonterías, pero no podía negar que era bastante romántico, un hombre que se entregaba al cien en la relación, ella lo amaba mucho, pero aún así no le abrió la puerta… ¡aprendería la lección! dormiría afuera o en casa de sus padres.

Asuma terminó durmiéndose en la entrada, soñando con su querida Kurenai. Kurenai se acostó también y se durmió abrazando un mini Asuma de peluche y soñando con dulces y caramelos… a ella le faltaba ser un poco más romántica…

Mientras tanto, nos adentramos al sueño de un joven Shinobi confundido. Uno que jamás pensó pasar por lo que estaba pasando.

_- Shino… yo soy un Inuzuka… si quisiera ya te hubiera obligado a ser mío, con mis garras y mi fuerza de bestia… pero quiero darte la oportunidad de que me ames por tu propia voluntad… aunque, me estoy desesperando…_

_- Déjame en paz, ya te dije que yo quiero a Hinata._

_-Si, ya me lo dijiste, y ya me he encargado de que no pueda corresponderte- _Kiba mostró sus manos llenas de sangre – _Ella ya no está aquí para intervenir en nuestras vidas. ¡Anda Shino, déjame ser el dueño de tu corazón!_

Shino miró detrás de Kiba, un bulto ensangrentado revelaba a la pobre Hinata, muerta por su culpa, no podía ser de otra manera, por haberle rebelado lo que sentía a Kiba. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

_- ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?.!.- _se lanzó sobre él y le tomó por el cuello del abrigo - _¡Eres un maldito! Ella no te había hecho nada malo y tú me lo prometiste!. ¡Dijiste que no tomarías venganza con la persona que yo quiero!_

Kiba miró de frente a su amado Shino, vio sus lágrimas y sonrió.

_- En verdad lo lamento Shino, cariño¡Pero no puedo reprimir dos sentimientos taan intensos, así que tuve que liberar uno… como no quería obligarte decidí matar a Hinata, que es la que impide que te decidas por mi._

_-¡ Eso no va a hacer que me decida por ti estúpido! _– soltó a Kiba y se alejó para darle la espalda. – _Ahora te odio con todas mis fuerzas…¡jamás voy a corresponderte! Eres un miserable!_

_- Shino… no era mi intención hacerte llorar – _cínico el chico – _pero ahora que ella no está para confortarte,tal vez yo pueda…_

Shino volvió a mirar a Kiba, esta vez si se podía sentir su mirada de rabia detrás de los oscuros lentes, Kiba se calló y se puso serio. Esa mirada no le gustaba.

- _Si, tu puedes hacerme sentir mejor… voy a matarte Kiba…_

_- ¿Ah si, ya veremos quien le hace qué a quien…_

Los kikais de Aburame empezaron a rodear a Kiba. Por su parte Kiba realizaba su jutsu de imitación de las bestias.

- _No durará mucho tu truco barato Inuzuka_

_- Tus bichitos no podrán quitarme el chakra antes de que yo te haga mío, después nada importará._

_- Antes tendrás que atraparme bestia_

_- Mi olfato me ayudará a encontrarte aunque te escondas, tus réplicas de insectos no funcionan conmigo… tu olor es inconfundible…_

De inmediato Kiba se lanzó contra su compañero, había dejado que el lado bestia se posesionara de él y ya no iba a detenerse, obligaría a Shino.

Por su parte, Shino colocó una barrera de Kikais frente a él para darse tiempo a hacer réplicas de él. Pero los Kikais no pudieron detener la segunda embestida de Inuzuka y se dispersaron. Kiba tomó desprevenido a Shino y lo tiró al suelo.

Un golpe seco. Inuzuka empezaba a despedazar la ropa de Shino con sus garras mientras mordía su cuello, su sangre sabía muy bien. Aburame no podía hacer nada, era verdad que Kiba lo sobrepasaba en fuerza por mucho. Sintió cómo los dientes del más joven de los Inuzuka se clavaban una y otra vez en su cuello, su cuerpo tembló, estaba seguro que moriría, Kiba ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos…

- _Ojalá te guste esto Shino, será tan genial que no podrás decirme que no nunca más.-_Le costaba trabajo hablar mientras mordía a Shino, pero no podía evitar seguirlo haciendo, era la sangre caliente de Shino, de su amor...

- _Si no te detienes ahora lo lamentarás después, lo lamentarás mucho._

Kiba sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Shino bajo el suyo, levantó la mirada y le vio llorando, pero aún si se detenía, Shino jamás dejaría de odiarlo por lo que acababa de hacer… y por haber matado a Hinata…

"Hinata… una niña que lo amaba…" pensaba Kiba.

"Hinata… una niña a la que quería" pensaba Shino.

_- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, dejen de pelear, por favor…Kiba-kun, suelta a Shino-kun, Shhino-kun quítale tus kikais de encima a Kiba-kun…por favor._

Hinata les miraba de lejos, llena de sangre, pero viva… ¿estaba viva?. En sus ojos se distinguían lágrimas, lloraba de tristeza por ser ella quien había provocado esa lamentable situación. Probablemente era una alucinación, pero ¿de quién de los dos, por que los dos se quedaron pálidos al verla, los dos la estaban viendo, entonces no era una alucinación, Hinata había regresado a aclarar las cosas.

Kiba se detuvo, Shino se detuvo. Ese era el extraño poder de Hinata, podía detener hasta a una bestia con su mirada blanca, sus tiernas lágrimas y su sonrisa tímida.

_- Hinata…_

Despertó el joven shinobi bastante asustado, agradeció que solo fuera un sueño, pero no podía permitir que pasara, debía aclarar sus sentimientos, debía hablar con Hinata antes de que algo malo ocurriera, prevenirla…

Pero aún era de noche, ir a verla a esa hora supondría un "deberías ser más respetuoso" junto con la más dolorosa técnica del clan por parte del papá o un susto mortal para la tímida Hyuuga. Así que decidió verla al día siguiente, temprano.

De cualquier modo, ya no pudo pegar los ojos en todo lo que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

bueno, el próximo capítulo se sabrá de quien es el sueño (si es que no lo has adivinado) pero yo tampoco lo seee, si lo sabes dímelo!

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews.**

**a Naleeh: **pues ya ves, no me gustan las tragedias largas, a veces aburre mucho estar leyendo llorar a las personas, por eso trato de meter algo de alegría, aunque no sea del todo cómico jajaja. Gracias por leerme.

y a todos los que me dejen reviews y a los que lo lean. Me voy este fin de semana y no creo actualizar, nos leemos el lunes!

Ah. la canción que canta Asuma es de Silvio Rodrígues, se llama "te amaré".


	6. decídete Hinata

Estamos aquí con el cap. 6 de este fic!

Shino y Kiba van a ver a Hinata por separado con intenciones distintas. Shino está preocupado, Kiba también. Hinata está deprimida pero alguien se preocupa por ella.

* * *

El día siguiente Shino se levantó temprano, tomó una ducha y se alistó para ir a la residencia Hyuuga, iba a declarar sus sentimientos. 

Cuando iba a salir se encontró con su recién llegado padre que le miraba serio a través de los anteojos oscuros.

- Shino, espero que no vayas a ver a Kiba

El joven Aburame estaba sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, pero pronto lo comprendió, seguramente su padre, antes de irse, le había dejado un "espía" para cuidar de él.

- Kiba es solo un amigo

- Soy tu padre, se lo que tienes en el corazón mejor que nadie, por eso te advierto, más te vale que…

- ¡Ya se! – Shino le interrumpió un poco asustado por lo que pudiera saber su padre - no voy a verlo si eso es lo que te preocupa, voy a casa de Hinata, voy a decirle que me gusta.

- No suenas muy convencido.

- Lo estaré cuando hable con ella. Solo ella puede rescatarme de…

- De mi – concluyó el patriarca Aburame.

- si…

Entonces se marchó. Ahora que había vuelto su padre las cosas empeoraban¿o se hacían más sencillas?. Ahora estaba claro hacia quién debería dirigir sus pensamientos, de eso dependía su integridad física.

Mientras tanto, Kiba también se preparaba para ir a ver a su compañera, quería evitar a toda costa que Shino la viera antes que él, así que, para sorpresa de Hana, se atragantó con la comida y salió sin despedirse, pero a pesar de su actitud, el cachorro Inuzuka no estaba alegre ni lleno de energía, aún se le veía triste, enojado y distante. De cualquier manera, lo que estuviera pasando ayudaba a Kiba a levantarse y eso lo agradecía su hermana enormemente.

Hana se quedó nuevamente en casa, dándolo cuidados especiales a Akamaru, había leído sobre una infusión hecha con una clase de insectos que podría ayudar a salir adelante al amigo de Kiba, pero ahora tenía que encontrar a alguien que quisiera ir a conseguirla ya que requería la intervención de un maestro de los insectos (entiéndase Aburame) y al único que conocía era el amigo de Kiba, pero no sabía en dónde residía.

Bueno, esperaría a que Kiba volviera para decirle.

Hinata despertó muy deprimida, Kiba la había rechazado, siempre había sido un chico especialmente amable con ella, eso la hizo pensar en que tal vez podría haber algo más. Pero se equivocó. Ahora estaba fuera del juego, por que si a Kiba le gustaba Shino entonces no le gustaban las mujeres, que tristeza.

Hanabi se dio cuenta de que su hermana había llorado casi toda la noche, hasta quedarse dormida, le preocupaba qué le podía estar pasando, tal vez su padre la había regañado otra vez. Entró al cuarto de su hermana antes de que les llamaran para el desayuno.

- Hinata¿pasa algo grave?

- Hanabi-chan – Hinata se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta directa, ella siempre creía que pasaba desapercibida por todos los miembros de la casa – Yo… no, no pasa nada… gracias…

- Pero hermana, te vi llorar anoche y tu no lloras por nada… ¿Padre te regaño?.

- No, es solo que…

- Puedes confiar en mi Hinata, ya se que aún no soy muy grande pero realmente me preocupa lo que te pasa… y aunque no pueda ayudarte me gustaría escucharte… ¿por favor?

La mayor guardó silencio un buen rato, no estaba acostumbrada a contar sus cosas, ni siquiera hablaba con Kurenai sensei de eso, sin embargo, le enternecía ver que Hanabi estaba realmente preocupada por ella y pensó que tal vez fuera bueno desahogarse con alguien.

- Está bien Hanabi-chan, pero no te rías de mi¿vale?

- Lo prometo. Palabra de Hyuuga. – Hanabi colocó una mano en su pecho y levantó la otra en una pose solemne, Hinata sonrió.

- Bueno… lo que pasa… es que… ¿sabes?... pues yo…

- … ¿si? – Le instaba Hanabi, a veces le desesperaba esa timidez su hermana

- Me… me gusta alguien…

- Oh! Pero qué lindo! Y ¿ya se lo has dicho?

- Si… pero le gusta alguien más…

Ahora si comprendía la tristeza de su hermana, Hinata, la siempre rechazada por su familia, ahora era rechazada por la persona que amaba… sintió mucha pena por ella y realmente lamentó no poder ayudarla.

- Y… ¿qué piensas hacer? – preguntó quedamente

- Pues nada… le dije que lo entendía perfectamente, pero es triste… aunque espero que él pueda ser feliz con esa persona también quisiera que no lo fuera y me aceptara… creo que soy muy mala por pensar eso…

- No digas eso hermana, yo se que eres una muy buena persona y no te mereces lo que te pasa… estoy segura de que encontrarás a la persona que te hará sonreír, te lo prometo.

Hinata miró a Hanabi, quien le mostraba una sonrisa, ella también sonrió, estaba agradecida por la comprensión que le mostraba. Un rato después les llamaron para desayunar, bajaron al comedor, Hiashi ya estaba en la mesa. Era extraño que bajaran al mismo tiempo, pero no preguntó nada, no le interesaba mucho.

Casi después del desayuno se le avisó a Hiashi que alguien buscaba a Hinata.

- Es muy temprano para tener visitas Hinata¿a quién citaste?. Sabías que hoy entrenarías con Hanabi todo el día.

La joven Kunoichi miró sorprendida a su padre, que ella supiera, nadie la iba a ir a ver ese día, más bien, nunca nadie la visitaba en su casa.

- Tal vez sea Neiji-san – contestó Hanabi al ver que su hermana se quedaba callada.

- ¿Neiji?. No creo, me lo hubieran dicho.

- ¿Puedo…? – Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa pero también tenía curiosidad

- Anda, ve, que sea rápido

Hinata se levantó de la mesa como un rayo y caminó apresuradamente al recibidor, "Tal vez sea Kiba" se decía en su interior, su corazón latía fuertemente, esperaba que tal vez su amigo hubiera recapacitado. Pero nuevamente se equivocó.

- ¿Shino-kun? – preguntó un poco decepcionada. Shino le dedicó una sonrisa

- Hola Hinata, que bueno que estás bien…

- Si, creo que si… ¿qué te trae por aquí? – Hinata no hablaba tímidamente, estaba triste y un poquito enojada, pero más consigo misma, Shino no pudo dejar de notarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Hinata?

- No, es solo que padre quiere que entrene con Hanabi-chan y…

- Ah! Ya veo, estás ocupada… bueno, esto será rápido.

Quien viera esta conversación diría que era extraña por que algunos hubieran jurado que Shino era mudo y que Hinata era incapaz de articular una oración completa sin dudarlo, pero por causas extraordinarias ambos hablaban como personas normales, incluso con sentimiento, Hinata un poco triste y Shino un poco nervioso.

- ¿Y entonces?. ¿qué quieres decirme Shino-kun?

- Si, bueno¿has visto a Kiba?

- Si buscas a Kiba-kun no lo encontrarás aquí – dijo con tristeza

- No, lo que pasa es que, Kiba…

- ¿vienes a hablarme de tu relación con él?. – Hinata bajó la cabeza

- ¿Cómo? - ¿relación?. Shino no entendía nada

- Si, ayer Kiba-kun me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien, creo que es de ti…

- Ah eso… "maldito Kiba, me las pagarás", … pero yo no siento lo mismo por él…

- ¿no se reconciliaron?. Pero Shino ayer tu… parecías muy feliz.

- Pero no por Kiba… quiero decir… es un buen amigo, pero nada más…

- Entonces…

- Tu me gustas Hinata.

Esa noticia le cayó como bomba, no esperaba que el frío Aburame le dijese eso, ella jamás pensó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca, y menos dirigidas a ella.

Sabía lo mal que se había sentido al ser rechazada por Kiba,pero no por eso iba a aceptar a Shino, si lo hacía le estaría truncando el camino de Kiba hacia el amor. Aunque, pensando claramente, si a Shino le gustaba Hinata era seguro que no le gustaban los niños y nunca le iba a acercaos a Kiba, pero ella no quería a Shino, pero tampoco lo quería hacer sufrir, pero no lo quería, pero tampoco quería que sufriera, pero si decía que si Kiba iba a sufrir pero….

Hinata se quedó muda, esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza rápidamente y no sabía que contestar. Shino la miraba, le tomó de los hombros.

- Tranquila Hinata, se que es difícil para ti porque no quieres lastimar a Kiba, pero te aclaro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya hablamos él y yo… pero que digo… ni siquiera se si tu me quieres

- ¡Claro que te quiero Shino-kun!. pero… pero… - otra vez con la timidez – es que yo…

A lo lejos Kiba los miraba, un sentimiento de pérdida nació en su corazón, era seguro que Shino ya se le había declarado a Hinata y ella no podía negarse por no lastimara Shino.

Aún así se acercó, pero no pudo evitar que se derramaran algunas lágrimas.

- Hola Shino, Hinata! – su saludo no era muy efusivo

- Ki… Kiba-kun! – Hinata se sonrojaba

- Kiba… ¡Kiba!. ¡No te acerques a Hinata!

- ¿eh?

- ¿Qué pasa Shino-kun?

- Kiba es peligroso Hinata¡se que es capaz de hacer cosas terribles!

- ¿Yo?... pero jamás te lastimaría Shino… aunque…

- No temo por mi vida, sino por la de Hinata. ¿qué vienes a hacer aquí?.

- pues… quería decirle a Hinata algo…

- Díselo y vete

- No… Supongo que ya se lo dijiste tu… - más lágrimas - que no me quieres y que a quien quieres es a ella y que no te importa verme sufrir… y que…

- ¡Basta Kiba!. ¡no es que no me importe que sufras!. Es solo que…

- Kiba-kun… Shino-kun… dejen de pelear, por favor…

Shino se quedó helado, era lo mismo que la Hinata muerta había dicho en el sueño. Kiba no comprendió el por qué Aburame se había puesto pálido de repente, pero también dejó de llorar.

- Shino-kun… Kiba-kun te ama y yo por eso… decido hacerme a un lado…

- ¿hacerte a un lado? Pero Hinata¡yo te quiero!

- Yo también te quiero Shino-kun… pero…

Shino solo pasaba su mirada a Hinata y luego a Kiba y luego otra vez a Hinata. La kunoichi se acercó a Shino y le quitó los lentes oscuros. Aburame no hizo nada para impedirlo, Kiba se quedó perplejo por la actitud de Hinata.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime otra vez que me quieres Shino-kun, por favor.

- Te quiero Hinata.

- Te creo… ahora dime que me amas…

Shino se quedó callado un momento, amor… esa palabra no la había dicho hacía mucho…

- Te… te amo…

- Gracias por quererme Shino-kun, pero amor está claro que no lo es… solo tienes que ver a Kiba a los ojos cuando te dice que te ama para que comprendas la diferencia, lo que es el amor de verdad…

El heredero del clan Aburame no dijo nada, bajó la mirada. Kiba se acercó temeroso y levantó delicadamente con una mano el rostro del chico pálido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- Te amo… - Kiba lo decía con mucho sentimiento y sin titubear. Shino se sorprendió de lo intenso de la mirada de su amigo

- Yo… no se que hacer…

- Dime que me amas Shino, solo eso.

- No.

Inuzuka soltó la barbilla de su amado y le dio la espalda.

- ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar lo que sientes?

- No entiendes, en mi familia esto…

- ¡Lucharé¡con tu padre si es necesario!. ¡Con toda tu familia!

- No Kiba, no quiero que mueras tan joven… y de seguro él no se desquitaría contigo…

- Pero… - Kiba nuevamente le miraba a los ojos - ¿entonces aceptas que me amas?

- No

- AHHH¡Qué pasa contigo!

Hinata escuchaba a sus queridos amigos, después de todo no había tomado la decisión incorrecta, el hacerse a un lado dio la oportunidad para que Shino se sincerara un poco más. Al menos su querido Kiba ya estaba tan enérgico como siempre, le hacía felíz saber que, después de todo, si había podido ayudar en algo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el sexto capítulo, ha sido bastante largo no, bueno, eso creo yo, la linda Hinata, ya me cae bien jajaja, creo que será una excelente mamá -U 

Ahora solo falta enfrentar dos problemas, el de Akamaru y el del patriarca Aburame, que parece decidido a matar a su hijo si le sale con "sorpresitas"

Ojalá les haya gustado, ya nos acercamos a la conclusión del fic (música de nostalgia).

Pero aún falta ver si Kurenai seguirá tratando a Asuma como perro dejándolo dormir afuera jajaja,pobre Asuma, me encanta ese personaje!

Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a Neel-chan: **Pues ya ves, el del sueño si era Shino, despues de pensarlo mucho lo decidí, así que Shino si es paraníoco, pero creo que también era por la carga de conciencia que traía al negar sus sentimientos.

**a Alexiel de Merak:** Este cap. creo que está largo jaja, es que me piqué escribiendo,pero es para reponer el otro que estuvo un poco corto, como verás fue Shino el que soñó, pero por suerte no es profeta jajaja.


	7. decidete, Shino

Bueno, aquí uno de los últimos capítulos, ojalá les guste tanto como a mí ((el anterior tb estubo lindo¿no?)

Hoy Kiba estará mejor de salud gracias a Hinata, que obligó a Shino a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.Kiba se entera de lo de la cura para Akamaruy Shino enfrenta a su padre. La gran diferencia entre los Inuzuka y los Aburame es que unos se rigen por amor y otros por reglas, como se verá.

Bueno, ya les dejo para que lean pero antes:

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen solo a Kishimoto-sama y su brillante genio! jajaja

* * *

Hinata se despidió de sus amigos con pesar y regresó a su casa para entrenar con Hanabi, aunque más bien era "para ser entrenada por Hanabi" 

Kiba estaba mucho más animoso que los últimos días aunque se sentía mal por Hinata, ella había sido capaz de apartarse, de hacer ese sacrificio solo para verlo feliz, él no se sentía tan fuerte como para hacer algo así, al parecer la joven Hyuga tenía más fuerza que ellos dos juntos.

Inuzuka corrió hasta ponerse al paso de Shino que ya se estaba adelantando. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una cafetería en donde Kiba insistió en que se quedaran a platicar. Por alguna razón Shino se mostraba más flexible a las peticiones e Kiba, bueno, esa razón era que estaba procesando todo lo que había ocurrido y tal vez estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que sentía, aunque eso le costaría un enfrentamiento con su padre, estaba seguro.

El chico de cabello rebelde se puso los lentes de Aburame y se sentó en una mesa, Shino le lanzó una mirada severa, pero Kiba lo ignoró y se quedó con los lentes, ahora que podía mirar sus ojos no iba a dejar que le quitaran el gusto.

Ambos pidieron café solamente, pues ya habían desayunado.

- Entonces Shino, me amas pero no puedes demostrármelo abiertamente – decía alegre Kiba

- No saques conclusiones tan rápido, baka. - Shino bebía su café, Kiba sonrió ante tal expresión

- Esa es una palabra de amor¿sabes que Sasuke se la dice mucho a Naruto?

- ¿Qué¿Qué Sasuke qué? – Shino había perdido su expresión estoica y casi escupía la bebida de la impresión – Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de él…

- Muchas cosas no pueden ser imaginadas, eso es lo que las hace especiales.

Shino miró a Kiba que tenía la cabeza recargada en la mesa y jugaba con los lentes distraídamente, esa actitud inocente y juguetona le llamaba mucho la atención, era increíble cómo se había recuperado tan pronto de todos esos días de llanto que él había provocado y que le hubiera perdonado así sin más, como un perrito que aún después de ser regañado solo espera un "ven" para correr alegremente hacia su amo.

- Kiba…

- ¿Si? – le contestó sin mirarlo, estaba concentrado en equilibrar los anteojos sobre el salero.

- Te amo, Kiba

Ahora si que lo miró, dejó caer los lentes que ya casi conseguía equilibrar. Shino se había recargado en su silla y miraba al ventilador de techo que giraba lentamente. Kiba había imaginado muchas palabras que decir para ese momento, había pensado que se lanzaría sobre el y lo besaría con lágrimas en los ojos, había incluso pensado en hacerle todo tipo de juramentos y promesas recalcando la parte en que lo haría muy feliz y que lo protegería hasta la muerte. Pero en ese momento solo sonrió derramando un par de lágrimas..

- Gracias – fue lo único que dio por respuesta, olvidando todas esas tonterías que había imaginado, por que ahora sabía que todo eso ya estaba implícito en la palabra amar y sus gracias venían recargadas de tanta emoción que incluso Shino lloró, pero como miraba hacia arriba Kiba no se dio cuenta.

- Ahora solo queda un problema – apuntó Shino después de limpiar las lágrimas – pero es algo que debo enfrentar solo.

- Irás a hablar con tu padre ¿verdad?. Déjame ir contigo.

- No. Ya te dije que esto lo debo hacer solo… pero antes que nada, necesito que me respondas algo que me tiene intrigado…

- Dime – contestó sin muchas ganas

- Hinata… ¿ella está enamorada de alguien?

Kiba tardó en contestar.

- Si, a ella ya le gusta alguien, me lo dijo ayer…

- ¿Te dijo quién era?

- Shino, no es propio de ti hacer ese tipo de preguntas – dijo sonriendo - ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

- Por que Hinata me preocupa… y no me gustaría que sufriera un rechazo, me gustaría ayudarla.

- … - otra vez Kiba pensativo

- Kiba¿me dirás?

- No creo que la puedas ayudar en esto, a menos que…

- ¿a menos que?

- Que me obligues a olvidarte y a corresponderle, pero eso va a ser imposible.

- Ya veo… que cosas del destino ¿eh?

- Y que lo digas…

Shino se levantó de la mesa y tomó los lentes de las manos de Kiba, pero antes de retirarlas Kiba las aprisionó.

- Los lentes eran el señuelo – dijo alegre – ahora tengo tus manos jajaja

Shino se acercó a Kiba y se agachó hasta poner su mirada a la altura de la de Inuzuka, acercó su rostro al de él, lo que hizo enrojecer a Kiba y ponerse muy nervioso.

- Las manos solo eran un señuelo, Kiba

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar Shino le plantó un calido beso en los labios. Kiba primero abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después se dejó llevar por el beso de su amado Shino, era algo que siempre había soñado, y por una extraña razón sus labios sabían dulces, aunque acababan de tomar un amargo café.

Un momento después se separaron, ambos estaban bastante sonrojados, después se acordaron que estaban en un lugar público y salieron rápidamente, Shino con la cabeza escondida en su chaqueta y Kiba pegando risotadas nerviosas.

Después de devolverle los lentes a Shino se despidieron, el joven Aburame le prometió a Kiba que lo iría a ver después de hablar con su padre, Kiba le sonrió y se marchó a su casa rápidamente, tenía que contarle a Akamaru lo feliz que estaba, tal vez eso hiciera sentir un poco mejor a su amigo.

Al legar a su casa su madre y su hermana lo recibieron alegres. "¿cómo, ya se enteraron tan pronto?" pensó Kiba.

- Kiba – habló Hana – Ya conozco la cura para Akamaru, si actuamos rápido estoy segura que se recuperará

- ¡En verdad! – dos buenas noticias en un solo día, no podía estar más contento - ¿y cuál es?

- Bueno, necesitamos que traigas a tu amigo Aburame para hablar con él – apuntó Tsume.

- ¿Shino, y el que pinta en todo esto?

- Solo un Aburame puede ayudar a Akamaru, ellos pueden encontrar con facilidad el insecto que se requiere para hacerla infusión.

- Ya veo… el dijo que vendría en cuanto hablara con su padre.

Tsume lo miró con extrañesa, pues veía que su hijo no estaba ni la mitad de enfermo de lo que le había contado Hana.

- Hijo, te ves muy bien, Hana me había dicho que estabas enfermo. ¿Aburame tiene algo que ver en esto? – instinto de madre, no era algo que Kiba pudiera ocultarle, aunque no quería ocultarlo, quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

- Si, estoy mucho mejor, es que ya tengo novio

Hana se detuvo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Tsume sonrió.

- ¡QUE TIENES QUÉ? – Hana tomó a Kiba de los hombros y lo zangoloteó como para que reaccionara - ¿Qué TIENES QUÉ?. ¿ESTÁS PENSANDO LO QUE DICES?

- Ya déjalo Hana, el tiene derecho a vivir como quiera – Tsume trataba de calmar a su hija, pero ésta no dejaba de sacudir a Kiba, éste, por su parte ya se estaba poniendo verde del mareo

- Hanaaaaa…. Hermanaaaa…. Sueltameeeeeee…. O no respondooooo….

- KIBA! RETRÁCTATE! RETRÁCTATE!

- Si noooo dejaaaaas de sacudirmeeeee… voy a haceeer otraaaa coooosaaaaaa queeee…

No terminó la frase, pero si terminó devolviendo el desayuno sobre su hermana. Hana se hechó para atrás pára esquivar el vómito.

- Kiba! Eres un asqueroso

- Te dije que me dejaras! – se limpió con una manga la boca. – hay¿Quien lo hubiera pensado, que fueras tú y no mamá quien se pusiera histérica

- Por que a mamá todo le da igual

- jajaja, Hana, No digas eso de tu madre que sigo aquí jajaja – Tsume estaba atacada de la risa

- ¿lo ves?. Kiba, eres un mal agradecido… ¡vomitar sobre quien ha cuidado a Akamaru con tanto ahínco!

- Ya hermana, perdón, no lo hice a propósito…

- Entoncesese Aburame es tu… tu…

- Novio – completó Tsume

- Si, - contestó Kiba sonriendo - o eso quiero creer… no lo somos oficialmente pero ambos nos amamos

Esta vez si le dio algo a Hana por que se fue para atrás dando de lleno con el suelo. En seguida se recuperó.

- ¿Estás hablando de amor?. ¿En serio sabes lo que eso significa?

- Aún no es tarde para que te busques un lindo novio Hana, o una novia, no importa jajaja, creo que la que menos sabe de amor eres tu jajaja – Tsume otra vez tenía un ataque de risa, al menos ya sabemos de quién sacó lo descarado Kiba.

- Mamá, no digas esas cosas!. ¿Entiendes que Kiba solo tiene 13 años?

Tsume se quedó callada y seria, era cierto, Kiba aún no era mayor de edad, ni siquiera había cumplido 15 años.

- Tienes razón Hana. ¡Y tu ya tienes 20 y ningún novio! jajajajaja

- Jajajaja – Kiba le hacía segunda a su madre

- Ese no era el punto – Hana los miró resignada, esa era su familia. – bueno, seguiré cuidando de Akamaru y ustedes dos compren un bosque y piérdanse.

Hana azotó la puerta de la habitación. Kiba y Tsume seguían riéndose, era ilógico que un Inuzuka se perdiera en un bosque, aunque sabían que era una broma. Por su parte Hana acariciaba el lomo de Akamaru y sonreía, era agradable ver a su hermano con esos ánimos otra vez, solo faltaba curar a Akamaru y ella se aseguraría de que las cosas salieran bien.

Pero en la residencia de Aburame las cosas no eran nada parecidas. Shino sabía que su padre lo había estado espiando toda la mañana y que al cruzar el umbral de la puerta le podía esperar un golpe o un ataque de Kikais. Aún así era algo que debía enfrentar tarde o temprano, así que tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente, sintió cómo la mano le sudaba y temblaban las piernas.

Ahí estaba él, el jefe de los Aburame.

Shino lo miró, aferrándose al picaporte de la puerta, como si eso le diera seguridad, aunque también era por que sentía que si se soltaba se desplomaría, sus piernas seguían temblando.

- ¿Fuiste a verla? – preguntó muy serio el patriarca Aburame

- Si…

Así daba comienzo el absurdo interrogatorio por que su padre sabía muy bien lo que había hecho desde la mañana hasta su llegada a la casa. Era más que nada una batalla psicológica que Shino sabía que perdería, y además era la introducción a una dolorosa y complicada batalla física que también sabía que no podía ganar.

- Le dijiste lo que sentías – más que una pregunta era una afirmación, aún así Shino debía responder.

- Si

- Y después de que te rechazó te fuiste con Inuzuka

- … si

- Ignorando mi orden de que no lo vieras

Shino ya no podía más, se sentía desprotegido e incapaz de defenderse, solo esperaba que todo terminara pronto.

* * *

Jeje, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿qué le va a hacer el papá a Shino?. ¿cuál será el terrible castigo que le espera?. ya lo he pensado jajaja (por primera vez pienso en el siguiente capítulo) 

Que más, qué mas... ¡ah si! ese Shino al fin va a enfrentar a su padre, que bueno, y ha aceptado abiertamente que ama a Kiba, al cachorrito le cayó de perlas la noticia y además saber que Akamaru puede ser curado con ayuda de Shino!

La pobre Hinata ya se quedó sin pareja, pero nimodo, que se vaya con Neiji o con Naruto que los dos la quieren. ¿Asuma y Kurenai? ... no se en dónde se metieron, ya los retomaré en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

**agradecimientos por Reviews:**

**a Naleeh: **Que bueno que te gustó ese capítulo, a mi también, creo que es uno de los mejores, me puse a escuchar toda la música de magic Knight Rayearth para inspirarme jajaja, ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo también.


	8. Mi madre, Tu padre

En el cap. anterior Shino acepta que Kiba es el dueño de su corazón ¡y le da un besito! (awww yo quiero uno de esos!), luego tiene que hablar con su padre al respecto, no es algo que quiera hacer, pero debe hacerlo.

Kiba es apoyado por su madre abiertamente pero parece que Shino tiene problemas paraentablar una conversacióincon su padre. Hay una gran diferencia entre las familias, tal vez por eso Shino es tan reservado y Kiba tan escandalozo.

Este capítulo está tenso... ojalá lo disfruten! (proximamente más besitos jajaja)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de Naruto no me pertenecen, no son míos, yo no los inventé. Le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama!

gracias por dejar reviews!

* * *

- ¿Fuiste a verla? – preguntó muy serio el patriarca Aburame 

- Si…

Así daba comienzo el absurdo interrogatorio por que su padre sabía muy bien lo que había hecho desde la mañana hasta su llegada a la casa. Era más que nada una batalla psicológica que Shino sabía que perdería, y además era la introducción a una dolorosa y complicada batalla física que también sabía que no podía ganar.

- Le dijiste lo que sentías – más que una pregunta era una afirmación, aún así Shino debía responder.

- Si

- Y después de que te rechazó te fuiste con Inuzuka

- … si

- Ignorando mi orden de que no lo vieras

Shino ya no podía más, se sentía desprotegido e incapaz de defenderse, solo esperaba que todo terminara pronto.

------------------------

- Shino ya se está tardando… ¿le habrá ido mal con su papá? – Kiba estaba sentado en una silla de madera con la barbilla en el respaldo y las piernas a los lados (típico sentado de cantina, jaja), Tsume lo miraba. Hana no había salido del cuarto aún.

- Así que Shino-kun fue a hablar con el señor Aburame… - la mamá de Kiba parecía pensativa.

- ¿Tu sabías algo madre?. Adivinaste muy pronto lo de Shino

- ¿No crees que fue instinto materno? – Tsume estaba un poco divertida con la pregunta de su hijo

- Creo en el instinto materno, pero no en el tuyo, Kiba cerró los ojos y sonrió

Tsume puso cara de dolida

- Hijo mio! Por qué hablas así de tu madre!

- Madre mía! Deja de evitar la pregunta y contéstame.

Ambos se quedaron serios mirándose a los ojos

Tsume: _te comeré vivo Kiba, míra que tratarme así!_

Kiba: _Si no me contestas te comeré viva, deja de fingir que no lo sabías!_

- Bueno. Te lo diré. Tu ganas. Si, lo sabía, el jefe Aburame me dijo algo al respecto… ¿sabías que tuvimos una misión juntos? – Kiba casi se va para atrás del susto

- No, no lo sabía – hablaba un poco nervioso, si el señor Aburame había hablado con su mamá entonces el tipo ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que Shino podría estar en graves dificultades, peor de lo que su volátil mente ya había imaginado.

La madre de Kiba notó la preocupación de su hijo, ya que éste se había puestotan pálido comolos ojos de Hinata. Entonces pensó que sería divertido ver hasta que punto podía ponerse blanco… ¿quién sabe?. igual y desarrollaba la habilidad de ponerse transparente.

- Oh si – continuó Tume con la cara más tétrica que pudo poner – Ese hombre es un mounstro, siempre estaba serio y yo creí que no le importaría mucho su hijo pero parece que está dispuesto a todo por evitar que tuerza su camino – Kiba la escuchaba sudando frío, empezaba a imaginar las peores torturas para su querido Shino, los golpes y cortes con Kunais parecían un dulce comparado con lo que imaginaba, y ya estaba más pálido, al parecer se había detenido la circulación de su cuerpo.

- Ma…dre…(hablándole a su mamá)

- Me acorraló en un risco y me miró a través de sus lentes oscuros – si, la madre de Kiba también tiene una mente volátil¡Kiba es igualito a su madre! (hasta le gustan los hombres, como a ella jaja) – Me puso un Kunai en el cuello

- Ma… dre… (expresión)

- Y me clavó la punta debajo de la barbilla. ¡Kuromaru trató de rescatarme pero…! Sus asquerosos insectos lo derribaron fácilmente…- ¿podría Kiba ponerse aún más pálido? Ya tenía los ojos en blanco – ¡Y dijo que mataría a toda mi familia cortándonos a pedazos si a mi hijo (o sea, tú) se atrevía siquiera a acercarse a oler a su preciado heredero!

Y eso fue el acabose, Kiba cayó de espaldas en un golpe seco al piso mientras le salía espuma de la boca y su espíritu volaba en dirección al cielo.

- Madre, esta vez te pasaste – Hana asomó la cabeza por la puerta desde que empezó el relato de Tsume. Le tiraba una mirada severa a su mamá.

- Ya, ya¡que no lo he inventado todo!. En verdad el "señor insecto" habló conmigo muy seriamente…

- ¿y?

- Bueno,- dijo seria - solo te puedo decir que yo apoyo a Kiba, no importa lo que haga o con quien se aparee

- ¬¬U ese comentario es desagradable.

Hana levantó a Kiba del suelo y lo colocó en el sillón, aún estaba inconsciente, pero ya había dejado de echar espuma XD. La mayor le dio un beso en la frente y regresó a cuidar de Akamaru, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a Tsume, que se seguía riendo.

----------------------

- Ahora vas decirme que no sientes nada por ese Inuzuka

El patriarca Aburame seguía presionando psicológicamente a su hijo, no era algo que le gustara hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo _por el bien de su hijo_.

Shino guardó silencio…antes había sido obligado cariñosamente por Hinata para que entendiera lo que sentía por Kiba, ahora estaba siendo cruelmente obligado para negarlo. Su padre dio un paso al frente para aumentar la presión, Shino quiso retroceder, pero no lo hizo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, además, seguía aferrado al picaporte.

- Shino, te estás tardando¿acaso lo estás pensando?

- No… yo.. – al joven Aburame le temblaba la voz, tenía mucho miedo, a pesar de ya haberse preparado mentalmente para lo que iba a pasar no se sentía listo, no quería ser golpeado por la persona que admiraba y amaba más incluso que a sí mismo, (aunque no más que a cierto cachorrito de cabello rebelde).

- Ten en cuenta que lo que digas decidirá tu futuro, eso incluye una destitución de tu heredad y expulsión total del clan. No me importa que seas mi único hijo, si eres una mala hierba no me quedará de otra que arrancarte. Lo prometo.

Más presión aún para el pobre joven Aburame, no quería defraudara su padre ni ser excluido del clan como "bicho raro", también sabía que su padre hablaba en serio, que era capaz de todo, si una virtud tenía era que siempre cumplía sus promesas. Shino pudo sentir el calor de sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, "¡maldito Kiba, solo tú podías ponerme en una situación así", pensaba.

Su padre dio otro paso hacia él, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia.

- ¡Dilo!

-------------

- Awww! – Kiba bostezaba, se había despertado como si hubiera dormido siglos, apenas había dormido dos minutos - ¿Aún no llega Shino?

- No – Tsume le contestó con un grito desde la cocina ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?

- ¿Y ser el primero en ser descuartizado?. No, gracias.

- Shino va a pelear por ti (creo) ¿y tu lo dejas solo?

- Quieres que muramos juntos ¿verdad? – Kiba hablaba fingiendo dolor, pero ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta para salir.

- Si mueres te prometo que tu funeral será hermoso, invitaré a todos tus amigos.

- Gracias…

Kiba salió azotando la puerta.

Caminó a paso rápido a la casa de Shino, no sabía exactamente en dónde quedaba, pero se guiaría por el olor. El aroma del cuerpo de _su_ Shino. La esencia se le había quedado muy grabada después del cálido beso, era tan poderosa y penetrante… tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar la peligrosa hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con presentarse.

Un segundo después distinguió el aroma y se lanzó a correr, porque además percibía miedo, no, más bien, terror. No iba a dejar que Shino enfrentara eso solo, aunque se lo hubiera pedido.

Al llegar a la casa se encontró con Shino agarrado de la puerta y su padre muy cerca de él. El señor Aburame levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de Inuzuka. Shino no se atrevió a moverse.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. le dije a tu madre que te encerrara en una jaula

­Kiba no respondió, estaba asustado de solo sentir a Shino aterrorizado, no sabía que hacer, no se había puesto a pensaren que debería hacer algo, lo único que sí sabía era que una respuesta estúpida podía causar severas consecuencias.

- Yo… quiero aclarar las cosas…

Shino levantó la cabeza.

- Mi hijo las aclarará en este momento, tú cállate y quédate quieto. - Ahora era kiba quien bajaba la cabeza. – Bien Shino, di que no sientes nada por él. Y dilo fuerte para que ese perro te escuche.

"No insultes a Kiba… por favor"

- Yo… - otra vez le temblaba la voz, era aún más difícil decirlo teniendo a Kiba a sus espaldas, sin embargo decirlo no significaba que hablara con la verdad, podía escaparse de todo mal solo diciendo lo que su padre quería escuchar, después hablaría con Kiba y le explicaría que había sido una farsa y sería más cuidadoso para que su padre no se enterara nuevamente de sus sentimientos.

Así de fácil…

…Así de difícil.

Por más que intentaba articular la oración le costaba mucho trabajo, a pesar de ya haber pensado todo lo anterior.

Una vez más tomó aire y pensó primero lo que iba a decir "no siento nada por Kiba", así que se decidió y habló con fuerza, como le había ordenado su padre.

- ¡Yo amo a Kiba!- Se sorprendió a si mismo escuchándose decir esas palabras, su subconsciente, su cerebro y su lengua le habían traicionado¡Traicionado por su propio cuerpo, pero más bien era que su cuerpo no quería que Shino traicionara su corazón.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio que le parecieron eternos, Shino bajó la cara y cerró los ojos, solo esperaba la bofetada, el golpe, la herida… lo que fuera… la reacción de su padre.

Pero seguían pasando los minutos y no había respuesta. Hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose desde su espalda. Era Kiba, que llegó hasta él y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- Kiba… - articuló en una ahogada palabra.

- Tu padre se ha ido, Shino…

El joven ¿ex-heredero? del clan Aburame miró hacia el frente. Era cierto, su padre no estaba.

¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

jujuju, hasta aquí el capítulo. ojalá les haya gustado.

dejar reviews! vale? vale?

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a Naleeh:** Bueno, en vista de que me has pedido que alargara un poco más la historia lo haré, en este capítulo iba a entrar la conclusión del enfrentamiento entre Shino y su padre (con respuesta de parte de este) pero, ahora sabras cómo acaba en el próximo capítulo! jaja gracias por leerme, ojalá te haya gustado! Y espero con ansias que te animes a hacer el ShinoKiba! que hay pocos!


	9. desenlace?

Huy! aquí otro capitulito, este está calientito! Kiba quiere consolar a Shino a su manera y este lo mal interpreta jajajaja.

Ojalá les guste, me estoy desvelando para que quede listo para mañana! y aunque solo tenga dos lectoras lo hago con gusto! por que ustedes me animan! gracias por leerme!

Y si hay alguna nueva o algún nuevo lector... pues gracias, gracias, ojalá dejen reviews!

El capítulo anterior estuvo tenso, este está igual¿Qué pasó con el papá de Shino?. ¿por qué se fue así de repente?. ¿descuartizará a su hijo un día de estos XXD?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la serie de Naruto y la serie de naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama y Kishimoto-sama pertenece a... no se... bueno, el caso es que míos no son

* * *

Kiba no había soltado a Shino aún, y Shino no quería que lo soltara, se estaba tan bien así… era la primera vez que sentía los fuertes brazos de Kiba rodeandole cariñosamente, tranquilizándole… como también era la primera vez que Kiba se enteraba de la forma de ser de la familia Aburame, al parecer eran muy orgullosos y tenían muy arraigadas las tradicionales costumbres… bueno, no era que en los Inuzuka se acostumbrara a ver chicos con chicos, pero si eran tolerantes en las cuestiones del amor.

El Inuzuka pudo sentir que Shino aún temblaba a pesar de que ya todo había pasado, por el momento… el hecho de que no se diera cuenta cuando su padre se había marchado daba una idea de lo aterrorizado y tenso que había estado.

Con la idea de tranquilizarlo acercó su cara a la oreja del Aburame y comenzó a lamerle tiernamente la mejilla y la oreja. Shino no comprendió este gesto como un acto tranquilizador y se apartó asustado.

- ¿Qué diablos haces Kiba? – Shino estaba ligeramente sonrojado y su corazón latía con rapidez.

- Pues… quería consolarte… - dijo apenado Kiba al observar la, para él extraña, reacción de Shino

- ¿Consolarme?. ¿De esta manera?. ¿Frente a la casa de mi padre?. ¿En qué estás pensando!. ¡Deberías tener más escrúpulos!

Kiba no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Shino "Tal vez está hipersensible por lo ocurrido" pensó.

- ¿No te agradó?... yo pienso que es algo muy encantador

- ¿encantador? Yo diría… incitante…

- ¿eh? – ahora estaba más confundido antes ¿incitante? - ¿por qué te refieres a eso como incitante?. mi mamá lo hace seguido conmigo cuando estoy triste, y yo con mi hermana… y la madre de Akamaru igual con sus cachorros, y la madre de Kuromaru…

- Ya basta! – el joven de tez pálida entendió por fin las intenciones de Inuzuka y se acercó a él – Ya comprendo… es solo que… nadie me había hecho eso… y yo sentí otra cosa…

- Aaaaah… - se limitó a decir Kiba sin entender aún.

Shino se acercó a Kiba y le habló a la oreja "te mostraré" y acto seguido colocó su lengua en la oreja del moreno y comenzó a lamer. Kiba comprendió en ese momento a lo que se refería Shino, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras la lengua de su amigo acariciaba su oreja… empezaba a hacer calor…

- UAAAAH! – gritó Kiba haciéndose ahora él a un lado - ¡Eres tú el que no tiene vergüenza¡lo has hecho con toda intención!. ¡Y enfrente de la casa de tú padre!. ¡deberías tener más escúrpulos! - Shino bajó la cabeza para esconder detrás del cuello de su chaqueta una sonrisa, Kiba gesticulaba mucho al hablar exagerando cada una de sus expresiones, era definitivamente un cachorro.

- Se dice escrúpulos, baka.

Kiba sonrió y volvió a acercarse a Shino. Y apoyó su frente en la de su compañero para tratar de ver sus ojos a través de las gafas.

- Al menos ya no estás temblando, algo bueno ha salido de esto…

- Te amo Kiba…

- Te amo Shino.

- ¡Los amo chicos!

Una voz conocida les desquebrajó el momento romántico. Era Kurenai, que estaba más roja que una ciruela. (se estará volviendo fan del yaoi?)

- ¡Ku- ku- KURENAI SENSEI! - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Eso mismo te pregunto Kiba… no, digo… si ya lo se todo…

Shino escondió su cara en la chaqueta de Kiba, estaba muy apenado con su profesora, ella alguna vez había dicho que le encantaba tener a un muchacho tan recto y centrado en su equipo, pero ahora de centrado no tenía nada.

- Shino, no tienes que esconderte, yo soy muy abierta en este tipo de cosas - dijo riendo, después, más seria agregó -… de hecho… vine a verte por que quería hablar contigo al respecto… antes de que tu padre… - Se interrumpió al ver que Kiba negaba con la cabeza – Oh… llegué tarde… Bueno¿qué más da, quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo… y el de Asuma…

- ¿Queeeee!. También Asuma lo sabe! Esto es colmo¿Y a usted quién se lo dijo? – Kiba estaba indignado

- Tsume.

- Waaaa! Mi madre es una indiscreta! – colérico

- No te enojes Kiba, además, ustedes son hombres¿quién mejor que Asuma para aconsejarles?

- ¿qué va a saber ese Asuma de este tipo de cosas? Mejor hablamos con Gai que parece tener más idea de lo que es esto

- Pues pensé que era una buena idea que hablaran con él… pero ha salido de la aldea por una misión, así que solo Asuma está disponible.

Mientras discutían Shino se metió a su casa, lo menos que se le antojaba era escuchar gritos, aún le dolía la cabeza por la tensión, miró a su alrededor con melancolía… hasta nuevo aviso ya no sería más su hogar, no se atrevía a insultar a su padre quedándose ahí, aún le respetaba mucho, pero sobre todo lo quería y le dolía ver que su felicidad lo hacía infeliz, le dolía ver que lo había decepcionado y que tal vez jamás le perdonaría, pero lo que más le lastimaba era no saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Su padre siempre le pareció frío, todos los Aburame lo parecían, pero aún así siempre se preocupaban unos por otros, y aunque eran rígidos en sus tradiciones y ritos siempre se cuidaban entre sí, nunca se dejaban solos, esa la manera de mostrar su cariño hacia los demás miembros del clan… pero Shino no podía sentir la reconfortante presencia de alguno de su familia sobre sí… en ese momento sentía un completo abandono, pero, aún sabiendo que el cariño de su clan se había alejado de él sólo por romper una regla, sentía que podía salir adelante. El chico escandaloso que gritaba su nombre desde el umbral de la puerta era quien le ayudaría a continuar, sería su apoyo, y a cambio, cuidaría y amaría al cachorro como nunca antes había amado y se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de la relación que le había provocado la expulsión de su clan. Si eso era lo único que podía hacer, lo haría bien.

- Shino! Me voy a casa de mi madre! Quieres venir?

Dudó un poco… "Si…" contestó al fin y le dedicó una sonrisa. Kurenai los miraba enternecida, aún recordaba cuando apenas empezaban, desde el primer día Kiba había declarado que él sería el mejor de los tres y durante mucho tiempo batalló por sobresalir más que Shino, aunque éste siempre le pasaba por encima sin ningún esfuerzo. Era gracioso ver cómo ahora Kiba esperaba hasta que Shino estuviera a su paso para seguir caminando y le daba besos en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar. Shino sabía mucho acerca de la relación en pareja, mucho para su edad, pero era muy tímido, al menos en ese aspecto de su vida. Kiba era más ingenuo, de eso no había duda, tal vez por eso no le preocupaba mostrar sus sentimientos como mejor le pareciera, no tenía ningún perjuicio.

La maestra los seguía con la mirada, en la discusión con Kiba habían acordado que no se metería a menos que fuese sumamente necesario.

Se retiró satisfecha de haber cumplido dos de tres objetivos: No había logrado hablar con Shino antes del enfrentamiento con su padre, pero al menos había podido lograr que Kiba aceptara su "incondicional" ayuda y, sobre todas las cosas, lo más importante, caerle a Shino en un momento tan vergonzoso como en el que él le había caído a Asuma y ella. "Misión cumplida".

Shino caminaba callado, dubitativo, no estaba seguro si ir a casa de los Inuzuka era correcto… pero ya se había enfrentado en cierta forma a su padre, ya no había vuelta de hoja, solo le quedaba continuar, pero aún pensaba en el mayor de sus problemas a corto plazo… ¿en dónde pasaría la noche?

- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa… - Kiba habló como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Shino dirigió su vista hacia él.

- No creo que sea buena idea… mi padre sabe en dónde vives…

- Tu padre sabrá en donde estás, no importa con quién estés.

- Pero – trató de hablar a su favor – Creo que sería mejor que me encontrase en casa de una mujer… pensaba ir con Kurenai sensei…

A pesar de que no era la intención de Shino, Kiba se sintió ofendido y triste y también caminó callado el resto del camino, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos de Aburame.

Shino trató de disculparse pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo.

Al llegar a la casa Hana puso al tanto a Shino de lo que se necesitaba para curar a Akamaru, mientras en otra habitación un desconsolado Kiba lloraba amargamente en el regazo de su madre que esta vez no se estaba riendo.

- ¿Así que eso te dijo el sinvergüenza?

- Si… creo que… nunca… podré… ayudarlo… en lo que necesite… - Kiba hablaba pausado por causa del llanto

- No digas eso, lo que pasa es que no te quiere meter en líos, pero quieran o no ya están en uno…

- Mamá… el señor Aburame se fue… no… hizo nada….

- Si, si hizo algo… vino a hablar conmigo…

- ¿eeh? – a Kiba se le cortó el llanto en un instante, de todos los lugares a donde había imaginado que iría el patriarca de los Aburame, nunca paso por su cabeza su propia casa. - ¿y estás bien?. ¿Qué te dijo?. ¿Por qué vino?

- No puedo decirte nada, no aún… esto es algo que tú y tu… novio… deben resolver como pareja… es importante que lo hagan ustedes solos… por eso…

- Por eso? – Kiba se apartó de los brazos de su madre y la miraba, nunca la había visto tan seria durante tantos minutos seguidos.

- Tengo que pedirte que te marches de esta casa…

- ¿QUEEE? – le estaba dando el soponcio

- Lo que escuchaste Kiba… - Kuromaru se colocó junto a Tsume y mostraba peligrosamente los dientes al joven Inuzuka, - que te marches…

Shino terminaba de aplicar sus kikais al débil cuerpo de Akamaru, Hana lo miraba admirada, al parecer esa "medicina" hacía efecto rápido, ya que Akamaru empezó a mover la cola, primero lentamente, luego más rápido hasta que la movió feliz.

Hana puso a Akamaru en el suelo y ambos observaron cómo se ponía a cuatro patas y empezaba a desperezarse.

- Kiba te amará más por esto Shino – Hana le dio un despreocupado beso en la mejilla y Shino se ruborizó, ese era el beso de la hermana de Kiba, de la familia que no puede tener.

Mientras esto pensaba Kiba salió escandalosamente del cuarto de su madre y corrió para ponerse delante de Shino en actitud de protector mientgras miraba amenazante a Tsume.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre!. ¡Devuélvemela!

- Kiba? Qué pasa? – Shino ya había puesto alerta a sus Kikais, pero no sabía la razón.

- ¡Esta no es mi madre!. ¡No puede serlo!. ¡ELLA JAMÁS ME DARÍA LA ESPALDA!

- Kiba… tranquilízate… - Hana estaba atrás de Shino, Kiba sintió el olor de los tres lobos de su hermana. Miró hacia atrás por sobre el hombro.

- ¿Tu también?... ¿Qué rayos les pasa!

- Solo queremos que te marches, es eso.

- ¡Pero si nos vamos seremos fácil presa del Aburame mayor!

- Lo lamento hijo, ese es tú problema…

- ¿Van a permitir que nos mate?. ¿Qué me mate?

Hana y Tsume miraron sin expresión a Kiba y a Shino. Shino pudo sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era….

- Y otra cosa – agregó Hana tomando a Akamaru en brazos – Akamaru se queda.

Kiba sintió que el rencor se apoderaba de él. Y por primera vez, sus instintos animales emergieron.

Shino pudo sentir el odio de su amigo y tuvo miedo de él… tuvo miedo de la bestia que era como Inuzuka y del instinto asesino que llevaba en la sangre.

Le dio miedo pensar en una vida juntos.

* * *

a escribir reviews! gracias, gracias! ... espero que no les moleste mucho el cambio de personalidad de Kiba XD, creo que queda mono siendo dulce y agresivo!

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a Naleeh: **Gracias, si, yo se que siempre me dejas review y estoy muuuy agradecida (tb si me recomiendas con alguien más,para que me lean XXD), y a mi también me encanta la madre de Kiba, aunque no se si su caracter sea así, aún no tengo el gusto de conocerla - solo la he visto pelear en la "ocupación de Konoha"

**a Alexiel de Merak:** Ahora Kiba está muy muy enojado! va a haber golpez y sangre para todos!. ¿le tocará también a Shino?. ¿qué tiene que ver el padre se Shino en todo esto?. ¿alguien sabe el nombre del padre de Shino?. Ojalá me sigas leyendo!


	10. exiliados

Ah, este capítulo me ha quedado más largo que los otros, tuve que detenrme o me seguiría derecho jajaja. A ver, el capítulo anterior Kiba recibe un golpe directo a sus sentimientos, su familia que había aceptado gustosa su relación ahora le estaba corriendo de su casa, esta vez Kiba tendrá que decidir si se va en buenos términos o pelea por Akamaru arriesgándolo todo.

Gracias por sus reviews! gracias a los nuevos lectores que dejan reviews!

Disclaimer: Kiba, Shino y demás personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Kiba estaba muy enfadado y lo demostraba abiertamente, sin embargo, ni Tsume ni Hana mostraron preocupación por la reacción del cachorro Inuzuka. Solo Shino miraba asustado al moreno, ya lo había visto ponerse así en sueños, pero después de que todo se aclaró con Hinata pensó que jamás tendría que volver a presenciar tan peligrosa actitud… 

- Kiba… - le llamó quedamente, temeroso. Pero el Inuzuka no le prestó atención. – Kiba… - Insistió sin saber si era buena idea. Igualmente fue ignorado, entonces Shino acercó una mano al hombro de Kiba. Sus kikais se movieron incómodos al sentir el flujo de chakra del chico-bestia. Pero aún así Kiba no le hizo mucho caso, tenía la mirada fija en su madre, Hana ya se había colocado junto a ella con Akamaru en brazos.

- ¡Lárgate ya! – le espetó su madre cruelmente

- ¡No sin Akamaru!

- ¡Ya dije que Akamaru se queda!. – gritó su hermana sosteniendo fuertemente a Akamaru, que luchaba por liberarse de sus manos

- ¡Dije que me lo entregues! – Kiba se lanzó a atacar a su hermana, pero sus tres lobos le impidieron el paso

El joven Inuzuka era fuerte, pero luchar solo contra cuatro animales, un chuunin y un jounin suponía más que solo esfuerzo. Shino comprendió que él solo no podría ganar la batalla así que se unió a su compañero. Kiba ni siquiera lo miró, y continuó tratando de pasar a través de semejantes animales.

Los kikais de Shino invadieron la casa rápidamente y rodearon a las mujeres Inuzuka. Tsume se apartó a tiempo para evadir el ataque pero Hana perdió el equilibrio al tener que preocuparse también por mantener prisionero a Akamaru y cayó al suelo víctima de los insectos de Aburame.

Akamaru rápidamente saltó de los brazos de Hana y saltó a la cabeza de Kiba. Shino replegó sus insectos al ver cumplido su objetivo, sin embargo, Kiba se disponía a continuar luchando, después de todo, su madre aún seguía en pie, junto con Kuromaru y los otros tres de Hana, así que la pelea seguía estando sin balance.

Entonces, resignado, Shino volvió a atacar, pero ahora su objetivo fueron los canes, dos de ellos cayeron, Kuromaru y el otro se lanzaron al ataque. Kiba se interpuso entre Shino y los perros y recibió las profundas mordidas, Tsume aprovechó para atacar a Shino por la espalda y lanzarlo tan fuerte que rompió la pared, su "imitación de bestia" era mucho más poderosa que la de su hijo, por algo era la matriarca del clan.

La madre de Kiba dio la espalda a los muchachos caídos confiada en que ninguno de los dos se levantaría y fue a revisar a su hija. Pero Kiba se levantó de inmediato para aprovechar la distracción, pensaba dar un siguiente ataque pero el dolor en sus clavículas era terrible y una pierna sangraba peligrosamente del muslo. Entonces concentró todo el chakra que le quedaba en los pies, metió a Akamaru en su chaqueta y corrió velozmente hacia Shino, a quien agarró de un brazo sin detenerse y se lo colgó en la espalda.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo, esperaba que su madre no lo siguiera, pero estaba conciente que el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando delataría su posición tarde o temprano. Tenía que encontrar ayuda pronto. Resolvió tomarle la palabra a Kurenai y quedarse en su casa, pero al llegar pudo darse cuenta de que su sensei o "aún no llegaba" o "no iba a llegar". Que no hubiera nadie en la vivienda no era inconveniente para quedarse, pero lo que él necesitaba más urgentemente que un lugar para descansar era alguien que le proporcionara ayuda médica.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, peligrosamente tarde…

La noche estaba muy clara y en el cielo se podían observar las brillantes estrellas, era una noche sin luna. Pero a pesar de la claridad de la noche, Kiba casi no podía ver, todo estaba muy borroso… había olvidado darle primeros auxilios a la herida de su muslo y ya había perdido mucha sangre. Aún así continuó caminando, cada vez más lento, más lento, con Shino a su espalda y Akamaru resguardado junto a su pecho…

Finalmente cayó al suelo de rodillas, Akamaru saltó al suelo. Miró a su amo, y le lamió cariñosamente la mano. Kiba sonrió y se desplomó en el suelo. Ya no podía continuar.

Cuando despertó estaba en un lugar desconocido, pero extrañamente, acogedor…

- Kiba kun… ¿te sientes mejor? – Una voz conocida, que agradable era escucharla, completamente libre de agresión.

- ¿Hinata?. ¿Eres tu? – Al Inuzuka aún le costaba trabajo enfocar pero poco a poco se hacía más claro el impecable y puro rostro de su amiga, sus ojos blancos lo miraban tristemente y llenos de preocupación.

- Si, soy yo… - sus ojos opalinos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, Hinata tomó una mano de Kiba y la besó - ¡Qué bueno que estés bien, Kiba-kun!. Creímos que…

- ¿Creyeron?. ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?

- Neji-kun te trajo… hace ya cuatro días…

- ¡Cuatro días! – Kiba trató de salir de la cama, pero aún le dolía el cuerpo, se enredó con las sábanas y cayó al suelo frío.

- ¡Kiba –kun! – Hinata trató de ayudarlo pero también tropezó y cayó de frente cerrando los ojos para protegerlos del impacto., pero su cara no golpeó el piso.

Sintió una cálida piel bajo su rostro, abrió los ojos lenta y tímidamente, creyendo que Kiba le había colocado una mano para evitar que se diera de lleno contra el piso… pero lo que vio al abrir los ojos no era una mano. Tenía la cara sobre el abdomen del Inuzuka… y se sentía bastante bien…

- ¿Estás desmayada Hinata? – preguntó al fin Kiba al ver que su compañera no se ponía de pie.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kiba hablar, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Antes de levantarse rozó con sus labios la piel morena de Inuzuka y se estremeció. Era más de lo que hubiera deseado nunca.

- Estoy bien – contestó Hinata después de incorporarse. - ¿te lastimaste algo?

- No… solo resentí el golpe por las antiguas heridas, es todo… y me duele el cuerpo como no tienes idea.

Hinata le ofreció a Kiba su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando éste lo hizo notó el rubor en las mejillas de la tímida chica y entonces cayó en cuenta de que la única prenda que llevaba era la ropa interior. Rápidamente se echó las sábanas encima y se giró apenado.

- ¿quieres ir a verlo?. – preguntó un poco desganada, pero feliz por lo ocurrido -¿Quieres ver a Shino?

- Shino!. ¿El está bien?

- Acompáñame.

Hinata salió de la habitación y guió a Kiba por el largo corredor. Era la primera vez que estaba "tan adentro" de la residencia Hyuuga, solo algunas veces visitaba a Hinata en el patio de la entrada o charlaban en el comedor, pero esta vez cayo en cuenta de que los Hyuuga era una familia con mucho dinero, la casa era enorme.

Estaba conformada por el patio frontal, después el recibidor de madera pulida y siempre tan brillante que reflejaba los rayos del sol, después seguía el patio central que estaba rodeado por las diferentes habitaciones y un corredor que llevaba a la parte de atrás, en donde estaban las habitaciones de huéspedes y un último pequeño patio que hacía las veces de jardín.

Hanabi estaba entrenando con Neji en el patio central, cuando Kiba pasó distrajo la mirada y Neji le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que voló hasta caer justo a los pies de Inuzuka. Se levantó con la cara roja, lo que menos quería que el chico que le robó el corazón a su hermana viera era una derrota, así que después de hacer una reverencia como disculpa regresó a seguir luchando.

Kiba miró a Hinata, esta miraba con una sonrisa cómo Hanabi y Neji entrenaban, los admiraba mucho.

Continuaron su camino por el corredor hasta que llegaron a una hermosa puerta de cedro tallada con el emblema de la familia, la habitación en donde se encontraba Shino.

- Te dejaré a solas con él – le costaba decirlo, pero no dejó que su voz temblara – Regreso en una hora… - mirándolo de arriba abajo, agregó - y te traeré tu ropa.

El moreno asintió apenado y, aunque las ansias le quemaban, esperó a que Hinata se marchara para abrir la puerta.

Shino estaba sentado en la cama leyendo, a su lado estaba Akamaru que al sentir su aroma se levantó y ladró feliz mientras corría a su encuentro. Aburame levantó la cara para mirarlo.

- Veo que estás mejor

- Si… acabo de despertar… - Inuzuka se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una orilla – ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Bastante bien, aunque mis costillas no se han recuperado del todo.

- Lo lamento… eso no debió pasar…

- No digas eso cariño, Akamaru es importante para ti, lo que pasó valió la pena, al menos lo tenemos con nosotros ¿no? – Shino sonrió al ver a Kiba todo rojo y enrollado en la sábana

- ¿me dijiste cariño?

- eh… si¿te molesta?

- No¡me encanta!. Ese lado tierno no te lo conocía. – Kiba juntó los dedos al estilo Hinata, Shino miró a su cachorrito con malicia

- Hay muchas cosas mías que no conoces… pero te las voy a presentar todas…

Kiba abrió muy grandes los ojos por la impresión que le causaron las palabras de su amado Aburame, Shino lo jaló para que se recostara y lo besó.

Pero ese beso no se parecía al anterior, a su primer beso, este tenía calor integrado (o por lo menos así le pareció a Kiba).

Shino le quitó la sábana de encima y vio con gusto que Kiba tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo descubierta, el moreno trató de ver lo que pasaba pero Shino le aprisionó la cara con una mano y con la otra empezó a acariciar su torso mientras lo seguía besando.

El Inuzuka estaba muy confundido, no esperaba que sucediera eso… bueno, si algún día, pero no en ese momento, no estaba psicológicamente preparado, y peor aún porque siempre le habían dicho que los Inuzuka eran quienes controlaban a la pareja y nunca al revés, pero en esos momentos él no estaba controlando nada.

Sintió como la lengua de Shino se movía dentro de su boca y cómo su mano acariciaba frenéticamente su cuerpo. Kiba de pronto sintió asco.

Como tenía libres los brazos (Shino no esperaba un no por respuesta) logró zafarse fácilmente de Aburame y se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo le reclamó el brusco movimiento, un dolor punzante le recorrió los músculos de su espalda y piernas.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? – El joven de piel pálida miraba serio desde la cama a su amigo - ¿Es que te sientes mal?. ¿O no te gusta?

- No es eso… es que tienes las costillas lastimadas y no me parece correcto hacer esta clase de cosas – mintió, pero lo hizo bien, Shino le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

- Bien, será otro día.

Akamaru salió de la habitación a correr un poco, Kiba lo siguió con la mirada. Un momento después Shino reanudó su lectura, al parecer estaba un poco molesto, pero no dijo nada. Inuzuka se volvió a recostar en la cama y fijó su mirada al techo.

Hinata se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Shino cuando Hanabi la interceptó.

- Hermana, quisiera tener unas palabras contigo…

- Claro Hanabi-chan… ¿pasa… algo malo?.

- Si, es ese apestoso Inuzuka

- ¡Hanabi-chan!

- Quiero decir, desagradable Inuzuka. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en esta casa?

Hinata bajó la mirada, lo que menos quería era incomodar a su familia con la presencia de invitados no deseados, pero no quería que Kiba se marchara, amaba a ese niño y quería serle útil el mayor tiempo posible.

- Yo… si te molesta… les diré que se marchen…

- No es eso Hinata, no malinterpretes. Solo que ese Inuzuka no comprende lo que vales, y no es justo que estés sufriendo de esta manera, estoy segura que ni siquiera se pone a pensar en lo difícil que es para ti tenerlo aquí sabiendo que te rechazó.

- Si… pero Kiba kun ama a Shino, eso no lo puedo…

- ¡A SHINO ABURAME?.!. ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!. ¿TE CAMBIÓ POR UN HOMBRE? – Hanabi tenía la cara entre roja y azul por lo confuso de la situación y lo desagradable que era.

- Ha… Hanabi-chan… No levantes tanto la voz… por… favor… - Hinata le hacóa señas a Hanabi para que bajara la voz, pero fue demasiado tarde, Neji ya se había enterado de todo el chisme.

- ¿Así que ese inútil de Kiba es… es… - A Neji le costaba trabajo decirlo – bueno, le gustan los hombres?. Pero... Hinata-sama, Kiba el es el muchacho del que te enamoraste ¿no es así?

- u… un…- la heredera de los Hyuga asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras fijaba su mirada en sus manos, que habían vuelto a su posición acostumbrada.

- Hinata-sama, si quieres yo puedo obligarlo a que cambie de idea

- Neji-niisan… yo… yo ya he aceptado esa situación…

Nejise retiró al escuchar la lmentable desición de su prima, después de todo le costaba trabajo entender como Hinata podía darse por vencida sin luchar.Pero no le importaba lo que dijera la souke, vigilaría al Inuzuka y al Aburame hasta que salieran de la mansión, no iba a permitir que hicieran cosas indebidas en el hogar de Hinata-sama.

- Bueno hermana, hablaremos esta noche, por que creo que tienes cosas que hacer ahora ¿no? – Hanabi miró las ropas de Kiba – Y yo tengo entrenamiento todo el día con nuestro padre.

- Si… aunque yo…

- Nada, nada, ya verás que las cosas saldrán bien, solo debes tener confianza en ti misma. – Hanabi se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo para alcanzar a Neji, Hinata se quedó pensativa, "si confianza es de lo que más carezco…"

Akamaru pasó junto a la pierna de la joven Hyuga y la regresó al mundo real, Hinata sonrió al perrito y caminó junto con él hasta la habitación en donde estaba Shino y su amado Kiba. Tocó a la puerta dos veces, no iba a permitirse sorpresas desagradables, en su mente no cabía aún el hecho de que dos niños varones se gustaran, ni siquiera podía imaginar que se besaran y mucho menos otras cosas, así que no quería sufrir un shock emocional y por eso tomaba precauciones.

- Puedes pasar Hinata – la voz de kiba sonaba un poco aburrida.

Hinata entró despacio y se encontró a Kiba aún botado sobre la cama sin la sábana que antes lo cubría revelando los bien marcados músculos de todo su cuerpo, a la chica Hyuga no le había dado tiempo de mirarlo bien en la habitación de Kiba ya que se había echado encima la sábana muy pronto y ella había estado demasiado nerviosa, pero esta vez se dio tiempo para mirar cada detalle del cuerpo del Inuzuka, que seguía mirando el techo de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, pues sabía que una vez que le entregara las prendas tendría que marcharse y ya no habría otra oportunidad de verle, Shino entonces giró su cabeza para ver a Hinata y ella se sonrojó creyéndose descubierta. No supo con exactitud si Shino cubrió a Kiba con la sábana para evitar que lo siguiera mirando o si era por mesura. Kiba entendió el gesto y se disculpó con Hinata por su falta de delicadeza, alegando que en su casa era muy común andar en esas fachas. Shino le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara por que Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate maduro.

- Hinata – le llamó Shino una vez que ella estuvo cerca - ¿Ha venido ya Kurenai-sensei?

- No, - contestó en voz baja pero audible, estaba muy nerviosa por que se sentó cerca de Kiba, pero deseaba no demostrarlo "confianza" se dijo a sí misma – Al parecer la enviaron a una misión, ayer por la noche me llegó una carta de ella, no explicaba mucho pero…

- ¡Un momento! – Kiba interrumpió ruidosamente la pasiva atmósfera que se había creado, Hinata saltó en su lugar - ¿Kurenai sensei ya se enteró?

- Llevas dormido cuatro días Kiba, es lógico que debieron pasar cosas – Shino le reprendió con una voz sin emoción, Hinata miró a Shino, no entendía por qué lo trataba así, se suponía que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban arregladas. Kiba también sintió la indiferencia de su querido Aburame y bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa. – Entonces Kurenai sensei está fuera de Konoha, ya no podemos contar con ella…

- No, al contrario – Hinata le extendió la carta mencionada – ella dice que pueden ocupar su casa para esconderse.

Los tres se quedaron callados pero sus pensamientos coincidían.

"Una casa para ellos solos… pueden ocurrir muchas cosas"

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba, seguía pero ya les dije por qué lo corté ¿no?. Espero sus reviews.

AH! ese Shino!. ¿cuándo perdió el pudor?. Pobre Kiba, no esperaba una cosa así de parte del Aburame jajajaja...

Aún no se sabe por qué la familia de kiba actuó de esa manera, pero al menos lo dejaron en paz una vez que se marcho, o eso imagino... Hinata es una buena persona¡exelente persona! diría yo, pobre, no se merece sufrir así...

Bueno, (ah! maldita muletilla!) nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a Naleeh: **Gracias por seguir la historiay gracias por el dato jajaja, bueno, qué mas, qué más... Como verás Kurenai está de parte de los chicos, aunque no puede hacer mucho ya que tiene misiones que realizar ¿ella sola?. No, se va con Asuma y deja a sus niños, bueno, ella comprende bastante la triste situación que están pasando... AH! y grácias por recomendarme con tu amiga. Nos leemos en el próximo!

**a Isamu: **Gracias por leerme, y doble gracias por dejarme review, aquí está el otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado

**a Naokoandre: **A kurenai ya le habían caído en una jugada, así que solo quería venganza jajaja, pero como verás, Kurenai está más que dispuesta en ayudar a sus niños, aunque sus misiones le pongan obstáculos.

**a Akia Nekoi:** Ah! ya me estabas asustando, creí que te había molestado jajaja, gracias por leerme y que bueno que te gustó esta pareja, nos leemos después, espero tus próximos reviews!

**a Shiga san¿**Te los leíste todos de un tirón, vaya, eso es tener aguante jajaja, muchas gracias por eso, me hace feliz xD, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, es como una especie de receso que tienen los chikos no?. Me gusta actualizar demasiado rápido, así que no te preocupes por esperar mucho los capítulos.Nos leemos luego!

**a Leeloo-chan: **Bueno, si te gusta el yaoi podrás ver que a Shino le está saliendo bien jajaja¿no se supone que no quería nada con Kiba? y ahora le agarra de improvisto!. Jamás pensé que hiciera eso jajaja. Kiba y Shino van a ir a vivir a la casa de Kurenai, solitos... awww, ya veremos que hacen estos niños ahí solitos. Aunque no creo que Hinata los deje exactamente solos. Gracias por leer el fic, aunque tu review fue para el capi 1 te lo agradezco aquí, ojalá lo leas pronto, nos leemos luego!


	11. carta, confesión, y ¿un pervertido?

El siguiente capítulo!

Hinata les dice que Kurenai sensei mencionó que pueden quedarse en su casa mientras ella no está, los tres están nerviosos¿qué va a pasar ahora?. ¿Hinata permitirá que se vayan?. Neji le tiene mala leche a la pareja, pero no solo es por que Kiba rechazó a su prima, también es por otra cosa... algo que él no imaginaba que sucedería. "¡Maldito Kiba! yo no haría llorar a Hinata-sama!"

Ojalá les agrade el capítulo, ya es el 11! wow! que aguante! Espero sus reviews!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama... que se quede con Neji pero que me regale a Shino XD!

* * *

El silencio era abrumador, los tres jóvenes miraban la carta que Hinata tenía en la mano, ni Shino ni Kiba parecían dispuestos a tomarla, por su parte a Hinata le temblaba visiblemente la mano. 

Fue Akamaru quien rompió el momento de tensión, agarró con su hocico la carta y saltó a la cabeza de Kiba poniéndole la carta en la cara mientras dejaba escuchar un gruñido

- Ya, Ya, Akamaru, no tienes que enojarte… - el tono de voz de Kiba sonaba molesto aunque mostró una sonrisa para agradecer a Akamaru cuando tomó la carta. – Debo… ¿leerla?...

- Supongo que para eso la trajo Hinata – Shino colocó el libro sobre el taburete que estaba a un lado de la cama, de nuevo sonaba indiferente, Kiba volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- "Hinata, Shino y Kiba" – leyó Inuzuka – "aquí les traigo el reporte de las pesquisas: Lamento informarles que las últimas investigaciones que he realizado no han dado fructíferos resultados, aún no conozco el paradero de Shibi Aburame, pero se me ha informado que Hana Inuzuka ha dejado ya el hospital después de recuperarse de la pérdida de chakra que causó el enfrentamiento Shino" EH?. ¿Mi hermana estuvo tres días en el hospital?.!

- Lamento eso. – no parecía que lo lamentara realmente - ¿Puedes continuar?

- Si… claro… "Tsume Inuzuka tuvo una fuerte discusión con la Godaime, no puedo decirles a ciencia cierta de qué hablaron, pero después de la discusión salió a la misión que le asignaron sin despedirse siquiera de su hija. Solo llevó consigo a Kuromaru, así que el equipo de Hana está completo. Dos de sus perros aún se encuentran fuera de combate, sin embargo escuché que les darían de alta mañana mismo para que se terminaran de recuperar en su casa." Uff… menos mal que todos están bien… - Shino dirigió su mirada a Kiba para indicarle que continuara – ya se, no desesperes… "yo también he sido enviada a una misión junto con Asuma" je, Asuma está escrito con corazones

- Sin detalles, solo lee.

- "Así que no nos veremos hasta dentro de aproximadamente un mes, yo se que no puedes cuidar de ellos todo ese tiempo Hinata, así que les ofrezco mi casa para que se escondan, no es muy amplia pero sí bastante cómoda. Sé que los Aburame pueden encontrarse fácilmente entre ellos, pero, por lo que me contaste Shino, al parecer a una orden de tu padre tú has sido abandonado por todo tu clan. Las paredes son bastante gruesas, eso evitaría que los Inuzuka los encontraran por el olor o sonido, y deberán tomar muchas precauciones para que no haya insectos dentro de la casa… de hecho acabo de fumigar, así que tal vez te sientas un poco mal Shino, no creas que intento matarte, yo estoy de tu lado" Wajajajajaja!. No me digas!. Shino, te puedes morir en una casa fumigada?... no, espera, eso sería muy trágico!. Mejor nos quedamos aquí, no te vaya a pasar algo!

- Kiba….

- ¿si?

- te odio.

Kiba se puso pálido y líneas azules aparecieron en su cara. A Hinata le escurrió una gran gota detrás de su cabeza, estos dos hacían una pareja divertida, aunque al parecer Shino tenía aún problemas para asimilarlo que le estaba pasando, y bueno, a quien no, un día estaba seguro de que le gustaban las mujeres y al otro ya estaba besando a un chico y diciéndole que lo amaba… "creo que Shino necesita ir a ver a un psicólogo…" pensaba angustiada mientras imaginaba todo lo que el pobre de Kiba podría sufrir al lado de un posible enfermo mental que tal vez fuera un sádico asesino en potencia… La mente de la heredera Hyuga volaba muy, muy alto… Hinata se fue para un lado y cayó al suelo, ahora era ella la que estaba pálida y con los ojos en blanco. (sip, más blancos)

- Hinata!. ¿qué te pasa?. Hinata!. – Kiba se lanzó para ayudarla, la Hyuga perdió la conciencia.

- ¿Hinata… ?

- ¿Eh?… ¡Kiba-kun, no te marches! – Hinata se lanzó al cuello de su interlocutor que resultó no ser el aludido, sino Neji.

- ¿Hinata-sama?

- ¡Neiji-kun!... – la portadora del Byakugan se apartó rápidamente con la cara roja, el bouke no estaba menos rojo que ella.

- ¿Se… se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?. – Neji miraba hacia un lado

- Yo… - Hinata miraba hacia el otro – si… estoy bien…. ¿por qué estás…?. Digo... ¿en dónde está…?

- ¿Kiba Inuzuka?. Le di una paliza y también a Shino Aburame.

- ¿EHHHHH? – Hinata lo miraba con los ojos redondos

- Cuando entré a la habitación usted estaba desmayada y el beep beeep de Inuzuka estaba sobre usted haciéndole no se que cosa, no me importó la explicación… ¡en esas fachas en las que estaba no puedo imaginar cosas agradables!

- ¿Eh? "¿Encima de mí…?" ¿Qué? – casi se vuelve a desmayar

- Y como el beeeep beeeeeep beeeb de Aburame no hacía nada más que mirar pues también le planté uno que otro _golpe gentil_. – Neiji estaba ardiendo de enojado, tanto que llegaba a ser cómico, aunque no para la pobre Hinata, quien no podía ordenar sus ideas del todo.

- ¿Eh? Pero Neji-niisan… y ¿en dónde están ahora?

- Los amarré a un árbol del patio central. Y al perro apestoso lo colgué de las patas.

- ¿QUEEE? Pobre Akamaru!

Hinata salió corriendo hacia el patio central, ahí estaban, Shino atado de pie a un árbol, enfrente ¿Akamaru atado al otro árbol?... ¿y entonces Kiba…?

- ¡Kiba-kun! – Hinata corrió hasta donde estaba un Kiba con la cabeza rozando apenas el suelo, bastante golpeado y colgado de pies en una gruesa rama. Hanabi lo picaba con una rama. – Hanabi-chan! Eso no se hace!

- No le quites lo divertido!

La mayor le quitó a Hanabi uno de sus kunais y lo lanzó para cortar la cuerda, Kiba cayó secamente contra la áspera tierra.

- Auch, gracias Hinata…

- Kiba-kun… lo lamento mucho… yo…

- Ya, no digas nada, el que me las pagará es tu estúpido primo… – Neji le miró con profundo odio - …Cuando me recupere.

- Neji-niisan! Debes disculparte con Kiba-kun

- Solo lo haré si es una orden – no le quitaba la mirada de odio al Inuzuka, éste a su vez le respondía con una mirada igual de profunda

- Pero… yo no quiero darte órdenes…

- entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, con permiso Hinata-sama – hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Hinata bajó la cabeza mientras continuaba ayudando a Kiba a desatarse

- No deberías dejar que te trate así Hinata.

- Kiba-kun… lo lamento, yo ocasioné todo…

- Tú lo dijiste antes Hinata, es Neji quien debe disculparse

Hinata soltó el último nudo sin mirar a Kiba y se quedó sentada lorando quedamente para que Kiba no la viera, Kiba al quitarse las cuerdas fue directamente a soltar a Akamaru y luego a Shino. Kiba le preguntó al joven Aburame si se encontraba bien, pero éste, en lugar de responder, caminó hacia donde se había quedado Hinata, se agachó y le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa (aún estaba en pijama) y le dio un beso en la frente. Kiba se quedó helado al ver la acción de Shino, ppor una parte se estaba diciendo que era un mal amigo por no haberse dado cuenta de que Hinata lloraba, pero por otro estaba pensando que Hinata le estaba quitando la atención de su amado Shino.

- ¿Shino-kun?

- Te dije que te quería, eso nunca va a cambiar, no importa que esté con Kiba.

- Gracias… Shino-kun…

Kiba apretó los puños hasta hacerse sangre, en su corazón se mezclaban la tristeza, los celos y la terrible confusión, que es la madre de todos los mal entendidos. Levantó a Akamaru en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación.

- Me iré a vestir. – dijo sin esperar respuesta y se marchó rápidamente.

Shino no se giró para verlo, aún estaba agachado con Hinata, y cuando ésta trató de levantarse para alcanzar a Kiba Shino le puso ambas manos en los hombros y la retuvo sentada. La heredera Hyuga lo miró consternada, seguía sin entender a su amigo, sin embargo se apenó por haber pensado lo de hacía un rato… Shino parecía en el fondo una muy buena persona, pero entonces ¿por qué trataba así a Kiba?.

- Shino-kun… ¿por qué…?

- No te preocupes, luego hablaré con él… Quiero darte las gracias por estos cuatro días que cuidaste de nosotros, también quisiera agradecer personalmente a tu Hiashi-san por recibirnos, y después nos marcharemos a casa de Kurenai-sensei

- Shino-kun… no tienen que irse, aclararé todo para que se queden, en casa de Kurenai-sensei puede que pasen por privaciones alimenticias ustedes solos… - Shino le agradeció con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes bonita, podremos sobrevivir… - Hinata se sonrojó levemente – además, no pienso quedarme escondido toda mi vida. Pensaré que hacer. Debo enfrentar a mi padre un día de estos… tal vez solo me está dando tiempo… pero no se por qué.

- Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres… yo tampoco quisiera verlos en más líos.

- Se que deseas que Kiba se quede más tiempo aquí, pero él solo va a causarte problemas, y ya vez, es tan despistado que ni se da cuenta cuánto te lastima.

- Tu también lastimas a Kiba-kun con tu indiferencia… - esta vez Hinata había hablado claro y sin titubeos.

- La diferencia es que yo si lo se. - Shino se levantó y le tendió una mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aún tenía preguntas pero comprendió que por ese momento la plática había acabado.

Aburame regresó a la habitación para vestirse y encontró a Kiba llorando amargamente sobre la cama, con la cara escondida en una almohada. Al verlo tan afligido su corazón se acongojó, no creía que a Kiba le doliera tanto un poco de indiferencia, después de que desde que se conocían lo había ignorado todo el tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició tiernamente la espalda aún desnuda del Inuzuka, pero éste no le hizo caso y continuaba llorando.

- Kiba… deja de llorar – Dijo al fin Shino. Akamaru lamía una oreja del moreno pidiéndole que se diera vuelta, pero Kiba seguía llorando. – Kiba… vístete nos vamos a casa de Kurenai-sensei.

Shino se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda, el cachorro Inuzuka entonces levantó un poco la mirada. ¿No prefería Shino quedarse con Hinata?. Al parecer no. Se dio la vuelta en la cama.

La luz solar que entraba por la ventana delineaba a la perfección el cuerpo de Shino, que empezaba a quitarse la ropa de dormir, era la primera vez que Kiba veía a Shino cambiarse de ropa, y le pareció muy sexy la manera en que desnudaba sus hombros y dejaba caer la prenda al suelo. Su piel era muy blanca, al parecer casi nunca dejaba que el sol la tocara, los músculos de su cuerpo no estaban tan remarcados como los de Kiba por que su clan no utilizaba mucho el combate físico, sin embargo no estaba para nada descuidado, su abdomen estaba ligeramente marcado y sus brazos se veían fuertes. Inuzuka decidió olvidar lo que había ocurrido y abrazar a Shino (que no se había dado cuenta de que era observado) así que se levantó, pero justo en ese momento Shino empezaba a quitar la segunda parte de la pijama (si, los pantalones).

A Kiba casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver a Shino en ropa interior, sus piernas estaban muy blancas y sus boxers también eran blancos, un poco más pálidos que su piel, además, se veía muy claramente que el chico estaba muy bien dotado.

Kiba trató de sentarse en la cama pero se cayó al suelo. Shino reaccionó al sonido y se acercó a ver a su "querido cachorrito" para ver si no le había pasado nada (si, ahora Shino está en la modalidad "_Quiero a Kiba"_)

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Shino se puso en cuclillas frente a Kiba, éste tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar el tan común chorro de sangre.

- Si… si…solo me caí. – Trataba de mirar hacia otra parte pero Shino le tomó la barbilla con una mano

- Lamento lo de hace un rato, no era mi intención hacerte sentir tan mal…

- Shino… - Kiba se sonrojó

- Quisiera reparar mi error – acercó su boca a la del Inuzuka y le imprimió un suave beso, o al menos era suave al principio por que en unos segundos se convirtió en un apasionado beso.

Kiba trató de decir algo pero solo consiguió que Shino volviera a introducir la lengua en su boca, instándole con movimientos a que él también pusiera algo de su parte, pero el cachorro no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo de una cosa estaba seguro, ya no le daba asco.

Neji utilizó su byakugan para localizar a Hinata, no quería que viera semejantes escenas, pobre de su prima, cambiada por un hombre… si fuera él estaba seguro que le correspondería sin chistar…

- Pero qué estoy pensando… - se reprimió en voz alta, aunque la idea aún rondaba por su cabeza, cerró los ojos y una clara imagen se formó en su cabeza – Hinata-sama… si tan solo me dejaras…

- Dime, Neji-niisan

- ¡Ah! Hinata-sama, solo estaba pensando en voz alta…

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Si… - La kunoichi le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó en dirección a la habitación de Shino, ahí debía estar Kiba ya que ahí se quedó su ropa. Neji le tomó la mano sin previo aviso y la detuvo. - No vayas… están ocupados…

Hinata se sorprendió un poco, pero dentro de ella sabía que "eso" pasaría tarde o temprano… aunque esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano… Los dos Hyuga se sentaron en el escalón que conducía hacia el pasillo

- Hinata-sama, quisiera saber algo…

- Dime Neji-niisan

- ¿Dejarás de amar a Kiba algún día?

- Pues… no lo se… supongo que si, él no puede corresponderme, imagino que solo me hice ilusiones tontas, no creo que en verdad hubiera tenido una oportunidad… al parecer nunca encontraré a _mi alguien_ especial. Recuerdo cuando creí que amaba a Naruto-kun, después de un tiempo caí en cuenta que solo sentía admiración por él… y además… parece que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun son algo más que amigos…

- Rivales – apuntó Neji

- Más que eso… creo que todos los chicos que podrían gustarme terminarán marchándose con alguien del mismo sexo… - trató de sonar graciosa, pero la triste realidad le hizo quebrar la voz.

- No lo creo del todo… no creo que nunca encuentres a alguien que esté dispuesto a amarte como a nadie en el mundo, solo que ese sentimiento es muy especial… ya vez, tu amas a Kiba y él no te correspondió… Y… - Neji miró hacia el horizonte.

- ¿Y?

- Y yo te amo a ti… pero no creo que me correspondas…

Los ojos de los Hyuga se encontraron, ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados, Hinata no sabía qué decir… Neji le suplicaba con la mirada que no le dijera nada, así que ambos desviaron la vista y se quedaron callados, una pareja de aves de plumas azules estaban sobre un grueso árbol del patio central. Ambos sonrieron.

- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDOOOO! – Kiba salía corriendo del cuarto con la chamarra mal puesta y los pantalones a medio poner y con Akamaru en un brazo. Shino salió tranquilamente abrochándose el último botón de su chaqueta.

- Deja de gritar, escandaloso.

- AHHH!. ¡Aléjate de mi! – después de acomodarse bien los pantalones salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal casi arroyando a Neji de paso.

- Ki… Kiba-kun!- Hinata le llamó pero Kiba ya se había salido de la casa. Shino se acercó a la kunoichi

- Gracias por todo, ahora nos vamos.

- Shino kun… ¿qué pasa con Kiba-kun? – Shino agachó su cabeza para mirar a Hinata a los ojos directamente con los suyos.

- Solo le dije unas cosas al oído. – se acercó a Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Al parecer luego tendré que regresar para agradecer a tu padre, tengo entendido que también salió de la aldea.

- Si, pero en una misión diplomática… ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Lo busqué con mis Kikais y no lo hallé, solo eso.

- Oh, ya veo… Entonces… espero que estén bien…

- Ya vete – le espetó Neji

- Ya me voy, no tienes que ordenármelo.

- Neji-niisan…

Shino se fue con paso lento, no tenía mucha prisa, ya llegaría la noche y con ella una nueva oportunidad… si algo de Kurenai-sensei conocía bien era que vivía sola, por lo tanto, solo tenía una cama…

* * *

Huy huy, qué estará planeando el -pervertido- Aburame, pobre Kiba! y pobre Akamaru que lo andan zangoloteando de un lado a otro desde el capítulo anterior XD, como si no pudiera correr el solito. 

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus reviews!

* * *

**Agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a la chica de los ojos tristes: **Jejeje, que bueno que te gusta la historia, como verás Neji si le quiere hacer compañía jejeje, solo falta que ella se deje, y Kiba, ha vuelto a ser víctima de los arranques pervertidos de Shino¿qué le habrá dicho el muy...?. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, ahora se van a vivir solitos jejeje, y en una casa chica,más oportunidades para Aburame!

**a Leeloo-chan: **Para tu review del capítulo 3, ya ves, el Shino es bastante cruel con el pobre de Kiba, pero como verás más adelante Shino se vuelve "cariñoso" jejeje. gracias por leerme y nos leemos pronto, verdad?


	12. Yo Seme, Tu Uke

Otro capítulo!. ¡Cómo me lo he pensado!. Creo que el bloqueo de escritor está al acecho TT-TT, bueno, entonces... entonces... ya está el capítulo jejeje... ya, ya, el título está bastante... ¿fuerte, no temais, no pasa mucho jejeje, pero ese Shino es un pervertidoo! que alguien rescate a Kiba de sus garras!

a ver... qué más Ah si, los personajes aquí mencionado s no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, pero como ya viene navidad se vale soñar! (época de esperanza, que me regale a Shino!)

bueno, ya les dejo con el capítulo, ojalá les guste!

* * *

Shino llegó a casa de Kurenai un poco tarde, para esperar que su cachorrito se relajara. Encontró a Kiba recostado en un mueble frente al televisor apagado. 

- Creí que no vendrías – le dijo mientras se incorporaba para recibirlo

- Solo pasé a hacer unas compras, ya estoy aquí. – Shino le mostró una bolsa llena de verduras

- … bienvenido – se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca.

- No seas tímido Kiba, estamos solos, apuesto a que soñaste días enteros con este momento…

- pues si… "solo que más adelante en el tiempo"

- ¿Has hecho la cena?

- ¿Eh, pero… es que yo…

- Ya se, ya se… tus conocimientos culinarios se reducen a leche y pan. No te preocupes, yo prepararé la cena.

- lo lamento Shino… prometo que me esforzaré para mejorar

- Eso espero.

La comida consistió en una ensalada de verduras. Kiba la comió con renuencia, esperaba algo más sustancioso, con carne incluida, pero qué podía esperar del "bug freak" cuando la comida favorita de los insectos eran las plantas. Shino escondió la risa atrás de su chaqueta, lo había hecho apropósito.

- Bueno!. Es hora de dormir!. - Shino se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño - Lava los trastes Kiba.

- ¿EH? Los hombres no hacemos eso! – Kiba se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su silla.

- ¿Entonces quién los va a lavar, ambos somos hombres.

Un pequeño detalle que no habían tomado en cuenta. Su orgullo no les iba a dejar hacer cosas de mujeres como limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa y lavar los trastes. Si no se ponían de acuerdo la casa se volvería un caos.

- Esto no va a funcionar si te pones en ese plan Kiba

- ¿Y por qué no eres tu el que la hace de _mujer_ para estas cosas?

- Por que por tu culpa soy lo que soy.

- aght!

- Yo estaría con Hinata si no hubiera sido por tus entrometidas

- Pero no vas a negarme que te gusta estar conmigo

- Me da igual – otra vez Shino indiferente

- Eeeeh? – Kiba se acercó a Shino y le tomó de la chaqueta, con lágrimas en los ojos - No puedes decir eso!. No puedes!

- Escucha, yo lavaré los trastes por esta única ocasión, por que no quiero seguir discutiendo, mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo… pero ya me debes dos, y pienso cobrármelas.

- Vale, vale... – El Inuzuka lo soltó y se dirigió a la habitación, luego, con una voz cortada por unos suaves sollozos agregó -pero no digas que te da igual estar conmigo… yo te amo y tu me amas… eso dijiste…

- Ya deja de lloriquear, en cuanto acabe te alcanzo. No te vayas a dormir.

Kiba le respondió con una mueca y se dirigió a la habitación, Akamaru ya estaba durmiendo en la cama. Inuzuka sonrió al ver a su oportunista amigo sobre las almohadas. Se quitó la chamarra y se metió debajo de las cobijas, como no tenía ropa de dormir se acostó con el pantalón puesto.

Unos minutos más tarde entró Shino, éste también se quitó la ropa, pero solo se dejó la ropa interior. Miró hacia la cama y se percató de la intrusa presencia de Akamaru, y para mayor molestia Kiba ya se había dormido. Los miró por un rato sin saber si estaba enojado o le enternecía verlos durmiendo. Se subió con cuidado a la cama y liberó a unos de sus kikais para que quitaran con delicadeza a la mascota de Kiba y lo colocaran en el piso. Movimiento exitoso. Después levantó las cobijas con la que su cachorrito estaba tapado y se metió debajo de ellas para abrazarlo. Fijó su vista en el rostro del moreno, dormía con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Shino las limpió con sus labios, y volvió a observarlo, jamás creyó sus palabras lastimaran tanto a Kiba, pero le encantaba ese lado tan sentimental, le encantaba hacerlo llorar.

Al poco rato se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en levantarse. Al parecer, aparte de poco útil y exageradamente inocente, Kiba era un verdadero perezoso. Solo se puso el pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina, buscó en el refrigerador de Kurenai y encontró algunos filetes de carne congelados. Los puso en una sartén y en una olla hirvió las verduras que quedaron.

El olor a comida recién hecha despertó a Inuzuka como si se tratase del beso del príncipe azul. Cuando entró al comedor Shino estaba sirviendo los platos, comerían carne asada con ensalada de verduras… otra vez ensalada de verduras… pero bueno, la carne compensaba todo.

- Buenos días cachorrito, ya está el desayuno, espero que te guste – Kiba se sonrojó

- Gracias! Er… ¿insecto?... no, esto… ¿anormal amante de los insectos?... no, creo que no….

- ¬¬" déjalo en Shino ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo, Gracias Shino!

Aburame se acercó para besarlo, Kiba le correspondió.

- Kiba, tenemos que hablar. – otra vez sonaba serio

- ¿podemos comer mientras hablamos?

- Claro, siéntate.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Kiba ya se había llenado la boca de carne y comía ávidamente, como si de un muerto de hambre se tratara. El joven Aburame sonrió discretamente.

- Solo quiero aclarar lo que dejamos pendiente anoche… además, me ha entrado una duda.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Qué somos?. ¿Una pareja?. ¿Novios?. ¿Amantes?

- ¿Eh?... no comprendo por qué esa pregunta, yo pienso que somos novios ¿no?... eso es lo común

- Así que novios… novios…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, creí que éramos una pareja…

- Pues somos una pareja. Veamos… Pareja viene de par y un par son dos personas, entonces somos una pareja de novios!

- No me refiero a eso

- Shiiinooo, suenas moleeestoooo, no me gusta ese tono de voz TToTT

- ¡Es que no me entiendes!. Yo me refiero a otro término de pareja!

- Pareja… pareja… pareeeejaaaaa …. – Kiba se puso in dedo en la sien mientras fingía que se concentraba pensando en lo que había dicho Shino

- ¬¬" Kiba

- Pareejaaa… Pareejaaa

- YA BASTA KIBA! – Shino golpeó la mesa con los puños, Kiba se quedó callado y quieto unos segundos, después continuó comiendo en silencio – Te lo diré de otra manera… Yo seré el _seme._

A kiba casi se le va la comida por la traquea al escuchar esa directa afirmación. ¿El seme, pero entonces eso lo ponía a él como dominado… el no quería el _uke_, se supone que los Inuzuka controlaban la relación, así había sido siempre. Aunque dadas las circunstancias y lo poco que él conocía al respecto... Shino estaba mucho más cerca de ser dominante que él mismo…

- y… ¿por qué así de repente… Shino?- habló con voz bastante temblorosa.

- No es de repente, es algo que debe quedar claro en una relación así.

- Y… ¿por qué debe quedar claro, po.. podemos turnarnos je je… - trataba de sonar gracioso pero los nervios no lo dejaban reírse – Además… ¿no es acaso que sabes mucho de este tipo de "relación" para afirmar que no sabías que te gustaban los hombres?

- No me gustan los hombres, no mal entiendas…

- Shino, la negación es el principio de la terquedad – Kiba hablaba repitiendo palabras que había escuchado en alguna ocasión… aunque no sabía muy bien si las estaba usando correctamente, otra vez se sentía rechazado por el amor de su vida y eso lo turbaba mucho – …estás conmigo, me acosas, te gusta besarme ¿y dices que no eres gay?

- Ese no es el punto

- Si lo es, la negación es la base de la frustración!

- Creí que habías dicho que era el principio de la terquedad… te explico entonces, no me gustan los hombres, si otro sujeto viniera y quisiera besarme lo mataría. Solo me gustas tú, por ser Kiba Inuzuka, no por ser hombre. - a Kiba le brillaron los ojos, era un chico que se dejaba llevar muy fácil, con una palabra lo hieres y con otra lo curas.

- Ah… no comprendo muy bien, pero de acuerdo… - Shino dio por zanjado el asunto e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Kiba después de reflexionar agregó - ¡Espera, no!. Yo no quiero ser el Uke, yo no se hacer cosas de chicas, además… además… mi madre siempre ha dicho que los Inuzuka somos los que domi…

- eso no es lo importante- cortó Shino - no sabes llevar la relación, o dime¿es que nunca piensas hacerlo conmigo?

- N… no lo había pensado…

- Crees que la relación solo son besitos en la boca y caricias inocentes?. Kiba por favor, no seas tan infantil! – Shino ya estaba levantando la voz y Kiba sentía cómo cada palabra de Shino se le clavaba en el corazón

- Tengo 13… no soy infantil…- trató de excusarse.

- Yo también tengo 13 y me considero lo suficientemente maduro para llevar esto un paso más adelante – eso estaba más que claro, Shino siempre había sido más maduro que cualquier chico de su edad, y por supuesto mucho más maduro que Kiba - tu no puedes hacerlo, pero yo si, por eso seré yo quien domine – Shino ya estaba harto de que Kiba no entendiera las _necesidades_ que tenía.

- Pero…- el cachorro Inuzuka estaba muy apenado y nervioso; no sabía qué decir, se estaba asustando mucho - yo no estoy preparado… no aún…

- Yo si, y si no te dejas, pues te obligo, ya estoy cansado de que huyas de mí.

Inuzuka se asustó al escuchar la sentencia de Shino, se quedó sentado en su silla rígido como una piedra. Shino se levantó y azotó los platos en el lavadero rompiéndolos. (pobres platos de Kurenai).

- Yo haré la comida, - continuó el Aburame un momento después, pero no más tranquilo - lavaré la ropa y limpiaré la casa, pero tú a cambio me responderás por las noches. Dicho esto volvió al cuarto, se puso su chaqueta y se salió a la calle. – iré a conseguir algo de ropa. Tú espera aquí.

Kiba no se movió ni un centímetro de su silla, estaba sudando frío y su cuerpo temblaba. Aún estaba repasando mentalmente lo que Shino había dicho… el no quería que las cosas salieran a la fuerza y menos un tema tan delicado como ese. Lo que le había dicho en la casa de Hinata lo había tomado medio en broma, pero al parecer su querido Shino hablaba muy enserio… Akamaru saltó sobre la mesa, había escuchado la discusión y trataba de calmara Kiba con sus lengüetazos. Pero Kiba no se tranquilizó. Shino regresó unas horas más tarde con una bolsa de plástico llena de ropa, y pudo ver a Kiba aún sentado en la mesa, aunque ahora lloraba a mares.

- Kiba… - esta vez le habló quedamente - cuando dije que esperaras aquí no me refería a exactamente este sitio…

- Shino, no quiero que me obligues! Por favor! – Kiba se lanzó al cuello de Shino y le lamió la cara como Akamaru había hecho antes con él. Y aullaba de tristeza pidiéndole que no cumpliera su amenaza.

- Ya tranquilízate Kiba, no te voy a hacer nada – Shino le puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la cabeza.

- Promételo! Por favor!.

- … ya cálmate, cálmate…

- Yo te amo Shino,- Kiba recargó el rostro en la chaqueta de Shino - créeme!. Te amo!... Solo que tienes razón! Soy muy infantil!

- Que te calmes, ya pasó, a ver…

- No me lastimes Shino!

- Ya basta, deja de llorar, yo también te amo. Ven, acuéstate…

Kiba se dejó llevar por Shino a la habitación, se recostó en la cama. El Aburame le mostró una bolsa de plástico.

- Te traigo tu ropa.

- ¿mi ropa?. ¿Fuiste a mi casa? – Kiba seguía llorando, pero le alarmó más el hecho de que Shino hubiera ido a su hogar anteriori.

- Si, pero quita esa cara, no había nadie.

- ¿Y tu ropa?. ¿También fuiste a tu casa?

- No… no puedo ir… me da vergüenza…

- ¿entonces?

- Si no te molesta, usaré tu ropa.

- no, no me molesta Shino, está bien que la uses… Kiba se recargó en el pecho de Aburame y se quedó dormido, estaba agotado de tanto llorar.

Akamaru entró a la habitación y al verlos, Shino se lo llevó a la cocina y le sirvió los restos del desayuno.

- Ya se que no estás acostumbrado a comer sobras Akamaru… pero no se puede hacer otra cosa por ahora, olvidé comprarte tu alimento…

­- wan wan "no te acerques a Kiba, horroroso Bug Freak"

- Humm.. tomaré eso como un _gracias, no te preocupes_

- Wan wan wan! "maldito Aburame!. Te mataré algún día!". "coge rabia y muere!"

- Si, si, de nada…

La segunda noche que pasarían en esa casa estaba llegando, Kiba ya no se levantó de la cama, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de pared que estaba colgado junto a la puerta de la habitación, era un simpático reloj de péndulo con forma de gato que el equipo le había regalado a Kurenai en su cumpleaños. En esas épocas deseaba que Shino le dedicase al menos una mirada, ahora le daba miedo cada vez que lo miraba fijamente, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el era un chico incapaz de dominar la relación, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo _lo hacían_ las parejas normales, mucho menos se imaginaba cómo era entre dos hombres… solo esperaba que no doliera mucho… tal vez Shino se lo haría esa noche… por primera vez le daba miedo la oscuridad. Y a pesar de lo mucho que rogó que el sol no se metiera la luz solar poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, todo estaba muy silencioso, escuchó claramente cuando Shino abrió la llave de la regadera… solo se escuchaba el caer del agua con tanta claridad que incluso podía saber cuántas gotas caían al suelo y cuantas chocaban con la piel de Aburame… Ah… le encantaría ser una gota de agua, esas inquietas que podían deslizarse cariñosamente en el cuerpo de Shino si temer nada, deseaba poder entrar a la ducha y abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su amado Shino… pero eso implicaría que el dueño de los Kikais lo mal interpretara y quisiera hacer algo más… y no era que él no quisiera hacer el amor con Shino, pero verdaderamente no se sentía preparado… además, su amado Shino no quería hacer el amor con él… solo quería tener sexo… y eso era aún más triste…

Un instante más tarde el agua cesó de caer, Kiba cerró los ojos volviendo a la realidad. "Ahora Shino querrá que cumpla con mi parte"… Kiba se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza aún sabiendo que eso no impediría que Shino hiciese lo que quisiese. Esperó mucho tiempo, pero se quedó dormido finalmente.

Cuando despertó se encontró en la misma posición en que se había dormido, levantó las cobijas para mirar al exterior, Shino no estaba en la cama.

Kiba se asomó temerosamente hacia la sala y encontró a Aburame encogido en el sillón, tapándose con su chaqueta y temblando a causa del frío. ¿Por qué había dormido afuera?. Seguro que se dio cuenta de lo espantado que estaba su cachorrito y decidió darle tregua… después de todo Shino no era tan malo. El Inuzuka regresó al cuarto para buscar unas cobijas con qué cubrir a Shino pero cuando regresaba el Aburame ya estaba sentado en el sillón con la chaqueta puesta, estaba un poco sonrojado.

- ¿te encuentras bien Shino? – Kiba se acercó cautelosamente y se agachó para ver la cara de Shino. Éste desvió la mirada. - ¿Te pasa algo malo?

- No – una respuesta seca, pero el tono de voz indicaba que no quería que le molestaran.

- Está bien, saldré. Akamaru no tiene comida

- hum

- ¿Se te ofrece algo de la tienda?

- hum

- Bueno… regreso enseguida – tomó las llaves y giró las tres vueltas al candado de la puerta para abrirla, pero cuando escuchó el último seguro se apartó con miedo. Shino no pudo evitar notar esa reacción.

- ¿qué te pasa baka? – se levantó hasta ponerse al lado de su… ¿pareja? Kiba sintió que la piel de Shino despedía mucho calor.

- Shino… creo que… puedo oler a tu padre tras la puerta

- ¿QUE?. ¡Se supone que él no sabe en dónde estamos! – El cuerpo del Aburame comenzó a temblar, en parte por el miedo y en parte por el frío que tenía; Kiba le tomó de una mano y se percató de lo que temía, Shino tenía fiebre.

- Tranquilo amor… yo te voy a cuidar, ve a la habitación…

- No… no te dejaré solo con mi padre…

- Pero…

- ¡Ya abre la maldita puerta!. De cualquier manera sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano

- Pero…

- Si no la abres tu lo haré yo – y dicho esto se soltó de la mano de Kiba y jaló con decisión del pomo de la puerta….

Pero ante ellos no estaba Shibi Aburame…

* * *

jejeje, ya se acabó. Les agradeceré mucho sus reviews! (Eh! Naleeh! ya se te extraña! y a ti también Alexiel de Merak!)

**agradecimientos por reviews: Agreadecimiento especial a Leeloo-chan que se ha leído toda la historia tan rápido y me dejó review por capítulo jejeje -**

**a Rei-kaida: **eroShino? jejeje, me encanta como suena eso jejeje, gracias por tu review, a mi tb me encanta la pareja ShinoKiba (como verás jeje) Muchas gracias por leerte los capis e corrido jejeje me hace feliz saber que no son aburridos. Que bueno que te gusta y aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero tu review con ansias! jejeje, y gracias a ti ya hay un review más y yo soy feliz!

**a Lin Hashimoto: **Gracias por el review, Creo que Hinata se merece tener a alguien no, no me gusta mucho el NejiHina, pero creo que esta vez queda perfecto jejeje, que bueno que las parejas del fic te agradan, ojalá este cap. te haya gustado. espero tu review!

**a Sakuma-chan: **¿riendo? eso es nuevo jejeje, a mi tb me divierte mucho escribirlos (aunque pensé que eran más dramáticos que cómicos) jejeje, gracias por el review, espero que este cap. te haya divertido también, aunque ... bueno, no se, ahí me dices qué te pareció vale, espero tu review!


	13. amistad inesperada

¿quién es la persona que eestá detrás de la puerta?. No es Shibi Aburame... por qué huele a él?

Hola!. Ya estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capi, gracias por esperar fieles lectores (sip al menos un chico hay)

El capi ha tardado, pero creo que ha quedado bien, ya me dirán que opinan, espero con gusto sus reviews!

Disclaimer: todos los personajes del fic son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, excepto uno, que es mi creación jajajajaa

**Nota: **La pareja que se presenta (los personajes sorpresa jaja) son por la petición de Mi-chan y por que gracias a ella el fic lleva este rumbo, sin dejar a un lado a Naleeh que me ha dicho que lo continúe jajaja, gracias por leerme naaleh!

* * *

¿Quién demonios era la persona que estaba frente a ellos, Kiba definitivamente no lo sabía, sin embargo había algo en esa mujer que no le cuadraba. Instintivamente jaló a Shino tras de sí para protegerlo y miró desafiante a la desconocida; ella a su vez dirigió hacia el Inuzuka su mirada antecedida por unas gafas oscuras que la identificaban como miembro del clan Aburame.

La atmósfera se ponía cada vez más densa y ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero, hasta que un ladrido de Akamaru sacó a todos de su estado de estupor, para Kiba fue una señal y se lanzó con todo en contra de la mujer quien se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar una posible herida en el rostro, Kiba comprendió de inmediato que su movimiento impetuoso había dejado desprotegido a su amado Shino y giró bruscamente para regresar a su posición pero la misma fuerza de gravedad lo hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, unos segundos después la desconocida ya no estaba en su sitio, alarmado confirmó que la presunta Aburame colocaba a Shino un kunai en el cuello y amenazaba con degollarlo.

Kiba se levantó rápidamente y trató de adelantarse para quitarle el kunai a la kunoichi pero ella misma lo retiró del enrojecido cuello del estoico Aburame.

- No quiero pelear, no he venido a esto… - dijo la anónima mientras pasaba su mano derecha por el cuello de Shino para cuidarle la rozadura producida por el kunai. Kiba se molestó visiblemente, el otro chico no dijo nada.

- Dices que no has venido a pelear. ¡Pero aún así amenazas a mi linda mariposa con un arma!. ¿De qué va todo esto?

- _¿Ma… riposa? _– Shino repetía mentalmente la palabra que el cachorro Inuuka había utilizado – _¿mi linda mariposa?_ – su rostro tomó rápidamente el color rojo del rubor, estaba apenado, avergonzado y se sentía incluso un poco humillado de ser llamado así… enfrente de ella, pero como no se sentía nada bien decidió tomar nota mental para reclamarle a Kiba después.

- ¿Así que le dices mariposa de cariño?. No pensé que fueras tan… desagradable… estoy segura que realmente no sientes nada por el.

- ¡No soy desagradable¡Yo quiero mucho a Shino!. ¡DE VERDAD LO AMO!

La kunoichi le dio la espalda a Kiba para indicar que no le daba importancia a lo que acababa de decir y a Kiba le apareció una venita de ira en la frente, no soportaba a esa mujer, fuera quien fuese era de lo peor, bastante desagradable y prepotente… quedaba claro que era una Aburame… pero ¿qué relación tenía con Shino? Al parecer a éste no le incomodaba la presencia de esa persona, o al menos no se mostraba preocupado… Kiba recordó entonces que Shino tenía fiebre.

- ¡Habla ya!. Di qué es lo que quieres y lárgate!

- Pero qué irrespetuoso, bueno, al fin que Inuzuka tenías que ser

- ¿QUÉ?.!

- No se puede esperar mucho de una familia tan corriente – la mujer no perdía su pose seria pero sus palabras eran mordaces.

- ¡Basta ya!. ¡Los dos! – el que había guardado silencio, ya sea por prudencia o por desinterés, por fin abrió la boca, se le oía desesperado.

- Shino! – Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron al aludido, que tenía un ataque de tos por el esfuerzo de gritar

- ¡Lo ves! – le recriminó la mujer a Kiba - ¡Dices que lo amas, pero no has podido ni siquiera cuidarlo de un resfriado!

- ¡Y tu quien eres para reclamarme esas cosas! – El moreno sentía que perdía los estribos con cada palabra pronunciada por la boca de esa persona desagradable.

- ¡Yo soy su madre!

Kiba se quedó en blanco al escuchar esa extraña y pesada revelación, esa escandalosa señora ¿madre del chico más inexpresivo del mundo?. Miró a Shino y éste asintió débilmente.

El joven cachorro se tumbó en el mueble más próximo, Akamaru saltó a su regazo y Kiba le acarició el lomo de manera mecánica, aún trataba de asimilar la noticia, nunca había pensado en que Shino tuviera una madre, bueno, todos nacen de una pero este era el caso más extraño… ¿por qué Shino nunca la mencionaba?... es que Shino no era de los que platicaban mucho pero ese era un detallito un poquito importante, sobre todo en estos momentos en que su padre _el tirano _trataba de someter a su hijo sin importarle su felicidad. "Una madre siempre estará del lado de los hijos" solía decir Tsume Inuzuka en los años infantiles de Kiba cuando tenía que ir a hablar con Iruka-sensei por que su hijito se dormía en clase.

Una luz de esperanza brilló sobre la cabeza de la madre de Shino ante los ojos asombrados del Inuzuka, ella había dicho que no estaba ahí para pelear, eso quería decir que apoyaba la decisión de su hijo y le brindaría protección y calor materno, justo lo que Shino necesitaba… aunque el hecho de que esa señora hubiera insultado a su familia le dolía mucho en su orgullo y le causaba un poco de desconfianza.

- _"vamos, Kiba, dále una oportunidad, es la madre del chico al que amas…" – _se decía a si mismo tratando de calmarse.

- Quiero hablar con mi hijo a solas, fuera de aquí perro

Las palabras eran hirientes, pero no respondió nada y salió de la habitación… de cualquier forma él podía escuchar a través de las puertas si quería, las personas de su clan tenían sus sentidos muy desarrollados y aunado a eso, podía concentrar su chakra en un punto específico para aumentar aún más su percepción… aunque no siempre le salían bien las cosas (recordando su pelea contra Naruto Uzumaki).

Ya afuera de la casa Kiba aguzó su oído y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación, sabía que era algo moralmente incorrecto pero ya era pareja de un chico, otra cosa "inmoral" no podía empeorar la situación.

Dentro de la casa la temperatura subía, en parte por la fiebre de Shino y otra por su renuencia a acercarse a su madre.

- ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí, madre…

- ¿Te crees con derecho de llamarme así?

- Tu le dijiste a Kiba que eras mi madre… ¿acaso ya no lo eres? – El joven Aburame se recargó en la pared más alejada de su interlocutora.

La madre de Shino se acercó y puso una mano sobre su frente, que no era protegida por la hitai ate ya que no tenía mucho que se acababa de levantar. El desheredado no evitó el contacto.

- Shino, tienes que curarte esa fiebre… ya sabes que los Aburame…

- No tienes que recordarme mis debilidades mujer, di que es lo que quieres, que en el exterior hace frío y Kiba no es quien debe estar en ese lugar.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como una ofensa, al parecer estás muy "filoso" no crees?

- No tengo ningún asunto contigo, ya debes saber que es lo que decidió mi padre, mi clan se ha alejado de mi.

- Si, y créeme que me duele mucho saberlo, pero tu padre es el patriarca, no se le puede llevar la contraria, tú lo desafiaste, pero hablé con él… y está dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad.

Kiba casi se va de espaldas al escuchar la revelación¿"otra oportunidad", seguramente el viejo había pensado mejor las cosas, después de todo, Shino era el único hijo que tenía… o al menos no sabía que tuviera hermanos, pero con este tipo de sorpresitas…

- No me interesa, ya he tomado una resolución… mi respuesta siempre será la misma.

- No seas tonto Shino, es tu ocasión para revindicarte, solo debes hablar con tu padre y decirle que estás arrepentido.

- No estoy arrepentido, es solo que…

- Vamos, a tu madre no la engañas, yo se que no has logrado tu objetivo y por eso estás con ese perro, pero cuando tengas la satisfacción carnal ese animal ya no va a valer nada para ti.

- ¡Yo no …!

- Ya te dije que no puedes engañarme, lo único que anhelas es revolcarte con ese animal…

- Está bien, no voy a negarlo, deseo el cuerpo de Kiba, deseo hacerlo mío pero…

- no se diga más, esta noche cumple tu objetivo, mañana te levantas temprano y te bañas bien para que no llegues apestando a Inuzuka con tu padre. – la Aburame tomó el picaporte de la puerta para indicar que se iba

- ¡Espera! – Shino la tomó del brazo y la detuvo

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada al roñoso…

- La familia de Kiba… Ustedes tienen algo que ver ¿no es cierto?

- ya hablarás con tu padre… ah! y no lo olvides, a las ocho puntual, Shibi-sama odia los retardos¿entiendes?

Shino asintió y soltó a su madre, cuando ésta salió ya no estaba Kiba, aunque ella sabía que lo había escuchado todo no le importaba ya que ese era parte del plan.

Kiba se detuvo a pensar, salir corriendo nunca solucionaba nada, solo le aumentaba la tristeza.

Lo que había dicho su amada mariposa era muy hiriente, aún más de las ofensas recibidas por parte de la señora Aburame por que le atravesaban el corazón. Se colocó de cuclillas y bajó la cabeza, Akamaru lo miraba entristecido por no poder ayudar.

Unos instantes después dos pares de piernas estaban frente a él, no le dio importancia a que lo miraran, tenía que aclarar su mente, pero primero debía sacar el dolor con las lágrimas.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – una voz femenina le habló mientras con un dedo le picaba la espalda para llamar su atención

- ¿Kiba¿pasa algo malo? – la segunda voz pertenecía a un varón, esa si la pudo reconocer fácilmente, era nada menos que Shikamaru Nara.

Al alzar la vista pudo confirmar que la primera voz era de Ino Yamanaka, una chica guapa y un poco altanera, hacía algún tiempo estaban saliendo juntos lo que había mejorado el carácter de los dos, es decir, Ino normalmente era bastante pleitera y gritona, pero desde que estaba con Shikamaru se le había olvidado casi por completo gritar, aún se creía la mejor y más guapa kunoichi de su edad, pero ya no andaba como mosquita siguiendo a Sasuke por todos lados. Por su parte Shikamaru ahora era más responsable y solía pasar más tiempo de pié que observando las nubes, se levantaba más temprano, se esforzaba más en sus deberes y aunque seguía sin entender a las mujeres quería mucho a su novia y eso si, le cumplía todos los caprichos con tal de no tener una discusión, Ino era la que mandaba en la relación y de eso no había duda.

- ¿Estabas llorando? – Ino le limpió una lágrima incauta que se resbalaba por la mejilla tatuada del moreno

- Kiba, bloqueas el paso a la florería.

- Ah… lo siento… - se levantó para marcharse pero Ino se colocó enfrente.

- Necesitas hablar con alguien, eso es claro, por favor, entra… - Kiba dudó – se que no soy tu mejor amiga, vamos, ni siquiera se puede decir que somos amigos, pero si que fuimos compañeros en la academia, así que, por esas épocas… ¡entra y habla conmigo, te invito un café.

- No quiero molestar – Kiba miró la cara de Shikamaru que se mostraba molesto, pero no dijo nada

- No te preocupes por Shikamaru, el también quiere ayudar ¿verdad?

- Es problemático…- Ino curveó una ceja- pero siempre que pueda ayudaré a quien me lo pidas Ino.

- ¿lo ves, todo arreglado, además, se que esa carita es de sufrimiento… ¿mal de amores, tal vez?

- Eh, pues… - el cachorro bajó la mirada nuevamente

- Lo sabía!. Vamos cuéntame, que de mal de amores Shikamaru y yo sabemos un montón!

Kiba sonrió agradecido aunque casi fue empujado y jalado por la pareja para que pasara.

El interior de la tienda era confortable y caliente, Kiba se quedó encantado al ver la cantidad de flores de diversas clases que estaban ahí, el aroma que despedían era mezclado y no se podían identificar cada una de ellas pero era delicioso y suave, muy agradable al olfato de Inuzuka.

Ino entró a la casa para preparar el té y dejó a Shikamaru con Kiba en la tienda, ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera se miraron, Nara estaba molesto por haber interrumpido sus planes de galletas y té sólo con Ino, y Kiba estaba absorto disfrutando de los aromas de las flores y preguntándose cómo era que no había nunca visitado tan grato lugar.

Al poco rato Yamanaka ya estaba de vuelta con el té servido y unas galletas en una bandeja, la colocó en el mostrador y acercó unos bancos para que se sentaran, Shikamaru la ayudó y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, Shikamaru se sonrojó levemente y Kiba sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? – preguntó Ino que vio la sonrisa de el Inuzuka

- Nada… es solo que… me parece lindo que a pesar de que llevan ya bastante tiempo de novios él siga reaccionando de esa manera cuando lo besas

- Quien pierde la capacidad de asombro ha perdido la capacidad de vivir… me lo dijo una vez Shikamaru. Creo que tiene que ver

- Supongo que si… para mi cada beso de Ino es como el primer beso

- Que preciosa pareja hacen, lástima que la mía ni siquiera esté convencida de que es mi pareja… y peor aún que muchas veces no muestra ninguna emoción…

- ¿Tienes una novia? – preguntó Shikamaru con tranquilidad y poco interés como siguiendo un diálogo escrito

- Yo creí que te habían rechazado – agregó Ino

- Pues no es una novia, y si, me siento rechazado… como… utilizado…

- ¿se puede saber quién es? – la rubia estaba más interesada en el tema que lo que demostraba en realidad, pues ya sospechaba quien era la pareja de Kiba

- ¿Es bonita, aunque claro, nadie es más lindo que Ino-chan

- No, no es bonita, es más bien… atractivo.

-…

-¡lo sabía¿es Shino, verdad, si ya lo decía yo, ustedes se la pasaban peleando desde la academia – comentó emocionada al ver que Kiba se sonrojaba y ponía cara de "¿tan obvio soy?" – y luego quedan en el mismo equipo y siguen discutiendo, y…

- ¡Ya basta Ino!. ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? – Shikamaru alzó la voz enfadado – ¡lo que tienes enfrente es un homosexual! – luego, dirigiéndose a Kiba agregó - ¡Pero por supuesto que tienes una patética vida!. ¡Las personas como ustedes no pueden ser felices!

- ¡Shikamaru¿qué te pasa?. No le grites a Kiba¿qué no ves que le lastiman tus palabras?

- Pero Ino!

Kiba se levantó y miró furioso a Nara, luego agradeció a Ino el té y se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho?. Tu intolerancia es inaceptable!

- Bueno… creo que si fui bastante duro, pero es la verdad.

- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser feliz, o dime¿le dirías a Chouji que nadie lo va a querer por su complexión física?

- Eso no es inmoral, además, el es una persona con buenos sentimientos y…

- Y Kiba está enamorado, en el amor no hay reglas de conducta. ¡Por favor Shikamaru!. Si tu eres un muchacho muy inteligente ¿por qué te cuesta tanto abrir tu mente?

- Kiba está enamorado… ya entendí eso, pero como no es algo normal, si yo fuera Shino también lo rechazaría

- Lo que debemos hacer es buscar a Shino y hablar con él. Investigar que es lo que verdaderamente siente. Intuyo que también lo ama, pero es otro cerrado – diciendo eso le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza con el puño a Shikamaru

- Intuición femenina… ¿quién le gana a eso?

Ambos salieron del establecimiento y buscaron a Shino por todo Konoha, pero nadie les dio razón de él, entonces decidieron hablar con Hinata, que era amiga de los dos y seguramente nada había pasado desapercibido por ella.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Hyuuga Hinata estaba saliendo acompañada de su primo.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – preguntó cortésmente el bouke.

- Solo necesitamos saber una cosa – contestó el pelinegro

- Hinata… ¿sabes de casualidad en dónde está Shino?

- Shino-kun, ah, pues… es que…

- Lo sabemos, pero no podemos decírselos. Se esconde de los de su familia. ¿Para qué lo buscan?

- Es cuestión de vida o muerte, necesitamos corroborar un dato

¿De vida o muerte? Hinata, Neji e incluso Ino se quedaron con los ojos en blanco¿qué podía estar pasando?. Nara no era de los que hacían bromas y menos con su cara de serio. Hinata miró a Neji y este encogió los hombros. Un minuto después la heredera de los Hyuuga decidió revelarles la localización de su amigo.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Kiba-kun también?

- Si… - contestó Ino pero fue interrumpida por su novio

- Si lo que queremos corroborar es falso entonces nada tiene que ver. Muchas gracias por la confianza y que tengan un buen día.

Tomó a Ino de un brazo y se la llevó.

- ¿Y ahora que mosco te ha picado?

- Nada, no quiero molestar a la parejita

- ¿Cómo¿pareja, yo no creo que ellos…

- llámalo intuición si quieres. Ahora debemos ir donde Shino y hablar con él.

- ¿tienes prisa?

- quiero dejar los asuntos de otras personas pronto y dedicarme a los nuestros. – diciendo esto soltó a su novia y le acarició la mejilla.

- Bueno, tus deseos son órdenes

Shikamaru sonrió, nunca había oído esas palabras salir de la boca de la dueña de su corazón, pero se sentía muy bien… y volvió a sonrojarse.

Caminaron rápidamente agarrados del brazo. Hasta llegar a la casa de Kurenai. Tocaron una… dos, cuatro veces sin obtener respuesta, Ino miró titubeante a Shikamaru y él decidió abrir la puerta de un golpe, pero no estaba cerrado con llave, así que la fuerza no fue necesaria, casi al entrar encontraron a Shino tumbado en el mueble con la cara roja de fiebre y temblando a causa de la misma, Ino se acercó alarmada y al tocarlo supuso que ya iba casi a los cuarenta grados, lo cual era muy peligroso, podía llegar a las convulsiones y afectar su cerebro de por vida.

- Shikamaru, voy a llenar la bañera, tu quítale la ropa y cuando te llame lo traes

- ¿Qué le quite la ropa?. Si llega Kiba me asesinará!

- Lo entenderá – le gritó la rubia desde el baño - lo importante es bajarle la fiebre

Shikamaru obedeció a regañadientes y lentamente fue quitándole las prendas que lo cubrían, pudo ver cómo todo su cuerpo tenía esa coloración roja y el aire que soltaba al respirar quemaba, entonces también se preocupó y aceleró el paso quitando todo excepto las gafas.

- Ahora! – Ino le indicó que lo llevara y ella salió del cuarto de baño.

Shikamaru cargó a Shino y lo metió a la bañera un instante después la temperatura del cuerpo empezaba a bajar, lo sacó de la bañera y lo envolvió en toallas, luego lo recostaron en la cama y lo taparon hasta el cuello.

- ¿Crees que sea necesario llevarlo al hospital? – preguntó Ino preocupada

- Necesario si – contestó Shikamaru – pero recuerda que Neji dijo que Shino se estaba escondiendo, por lo tanto no podemos sacarlo, sería un blanco muy fácil.

- Entiendo. Buscaré medicinas

- No… No es necesario… - Shino ya se había despertado – gracias… ya me siento mucho mejor….

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si… Ino, Shikamaru… ¿cómo es que están aquí?

- Necesitamos hablar contigo

- Acerca de Kiba

Shino guardó silencio, lo que menos deseaba era hablar de su cachorrito en ese momento, pero no podía correrlos, estaba en deuda con ellos por haberle curado, así que se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Mientras tanto Kiba había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento donde solía reunirse su equipo, extrañaba esos días y se arrepentía de haber sido sincero con Shino, tal vez todo estuviera más normal que nunca en esos momentos, no negaba el hecho de saber que Shino lo amaba le había hecho el Inuzuka más feliz del mundo, pero escuchar cada palabra hiriente de la persona dueña de su corazón aplastaba su felicidad muy rápido… y haber oído que solo quería saciar sus deseos carnales con él era aún más horrible.

- Ya no voy a llorar Akamaru, no vale la pena…

- Awwww

- Ahora recuerdo que tú no has desayunado…- Akamaru miró a Kiba insistente - bueno, yo tampoco he desayunado, pero no tengo hambre… iremos a comprar tu comida y luego nos vamos a casa… pero primero déjame estar otro rato aquí ¿si?

Akamaru asintió con un ladrido y se alejó un poco de su dueño para dejarlo pensar.

- ¿qué es lo que quieren? – Shino sonaba intimidante, sus palabras eran lanzadas con firmeza para advertirles que no se pasaran de listos, sobre todo Shikamaru

- Vimos a Kiba hace un rato – Ino respondió muy segura de si misma, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por Shino, no podía, la felicidad de Kiba dependía de eso.

- Si¿y qué con eso?

- Estaba muy triste… dice que te ama

- ¡Vaya, mejor debería publicarlo en un periódico ¿no?

- No seas duro Shino-baka-san!

- Hey, no me hables así niña!.

- Y tú no le levantes la voz a Ino, que no estás en condición.

- Ya, ya… perdón Shino, lo que quiero saber si tu sientes igual por Kiba…

- ¿y por qué te interesa tanto, Tu y el nunca han tenido que ver…

- por que no me parece justo que esté sufriendo.

- …

- Mira Shino – habló Shikamaru - no somos amigos, eso es claro, pero creo que nadie tiene derecho a hacer sentir mal a otro alguien, yo no soporto a los… bueno, a los que son como Kiba y no se si tu eres igual, pero no es justo que lo trates como un animal

- ¿eso dijo?

- No, pero en sus ojos había mucho dolor Shino…- Ino hablaba con sentimiento - dijo que se sentía utilizado…

- Me pregunto si habrá escuchado…

- ¿Dijiste algo que lo lastimara?

- No frente a él.

- Y entonces ¿qué sientes por Kiba?... ¿Shino?

- Yo…

- Mira, no queremos que nos contestes a nosotros – Ino miró a Shikamaru con cara de "si queremos" pero el fingió que no la había visto – Contéstate a ti mismo, engañarse a uno mismo es más difícil que a los demás… por mucho tiempo yo negué que estaba enamorado de Ino, sin embargo a mi era al que más le afectaba esa mentira por que era duro verla persiguiendo a Sasuke por todo Konoha

- Y yo también me negué mucho tiempo al amor que sentía por Shikamaru pero me di cuenta del daño que me ocasionaba, Shino,lo que queremos decir es que si tu sigues negando tus sentimientos jamás serás feliz… en nuestro caso aún pudimos rescatar la relación… pero no siempre funciona.

Shino no contestó, al ver que ya no diría nada más Ino y Shikamaru decidieron retirarse, antes de irse Shikamaru compró ingredientes e Ino cocinó un caldo de verduras con pollo para el enfermo.

Se despidieron esperando que su intervención ni causara problemas en la relación. Shikamaru acercó a Ino a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

- ¿Ya podemos dedicarnos a lo nuestro?. Aún quiero tomar el Té a solas contigo.

- ¿Solo tomar el Té?- Ino miró con picardía a Shikamaru, éste le sonrió ampliamente y luego la besó

- Bueno, mis planes incluyen tomar el té primero.

- ¿Y luego?

- Luego… – Shikamaru la apretó un poco más hacia sí – Luego nos podemos poner cómodos bajo tus cobijas… ¿quieres que te explique todo?

- Jajaja, no, solo quiero saber qué harás cuando mi padre te descubra e intente acabar contigo.

- Ya pensaré, ya pensaré, en estos momentos solo quiero tomar el té ¿vale?

- Vale.

Ambos se fueron a la casa de Ino y Kiba ya estaba de regreso hacia su guarida, esperaba que esa mujer ya no estuviera ahí, esperaba que todo fuese un mal entendido… esperaba que Shino no quisiera acostarse con él esa noche, ojala aún tuviera fiebre…

* * *

espero gustosa sus reviews! que me hacen feliz!

**agradecimientos por reviews:**

**a Naleeh. **Gracias, gracias, gracias y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me hace feliz ver que te gusta y que me sigues cada capítulo, espero que este capi te haya gustado XD, según yo es el más largo de todos, para compensar el time perdido jajaja

**a Leeloo-chan: **Espero que este capi te haya gustado, Yuki Eiri?., sip, tal vez se parecen, pero de gravitation confieso que amo a ryuichi jajajaja, y bueno, Kurenai no ha vuelto, pero el apoyo ha llegado, que ya lo necesitaban no, esperemos que Ino pueda hacer algo por la parejita xD

**a Sara: **Ok, aquí está ya la actualización, me he tardado bastante, lo se, pero espero que este capi compense algo jaja, espero que te haya gustado y agradezco que le tomes cariño a la parejita. bueno, me despido y espero otro review tuyo eh?. bai bai!

**a Lin Hashimoto: **Lemon?. Pues declaro que si escribiré lemon, (hay que penita) será tal vez en el siguiente o en el que sigue pero prometo escribirlo, espero que me quede bien jejeje...

**a ReiKaida:** jaja la sentencia de muerte, pobre de Kiba, y ahora con lo que acaba de escuchar creo que ni le quedan ganas de cortarse las venas jajajaja a mi tb me gusta ver a Shino dominante, aunque realmente prefiero a Kiba como seme jajaja XD espero tu review!

**a mi-chan: **Pues que te puedo decir, este capi te lo dedico por que tu me has ayudado mucho en mi inspiración, espero que te haya gustado, como verás no fueron solo mencionados sino que serán quienes ayuden a la infeliz pareja, digo, ya necesitan aliados... mientras no les pase lo que a las inuzuka...aunque se que Shikamaru no reaccionó muy bien verdad? pero bueno, muchos hombres son así de cerrados, menos mal que tiene una novia "yaoi fan" jjajaja XD. espero tu review!

**a Shinigami: **Gracias por todos y cada uno de tus reviews, me halaga saber que te gustan y recibir críticas tuyas es satisfactorio, proximamente Lemon.

**a bloody Otaku:** Dificil encontrar cosas de esta pareja?. yo creo lo mismo, por eso es que en un princippio me anime a escribirla, gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas escribiendo vale?

**a Gaby-chan: **Aquí está el siguiente capi! ojalá lo disfrutes! muchas pero que muchas gracias por tu review!


	14. Tragedia afortunada

OM OM!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen volver a vivir estas aventuras XDD

El problema fue que al formatear mi PC perdí los archivos originales (y no tenia internet en casa) así que me desepcioné un poco muchop y dejé de escribir por muuucho muuucho tiempo.

Pero gracias a ustedes, fieles lectoras (y a las vacaciones, y al internet en casa por fin, y a...) vuelvo a escribir, el siguiente capi... ojo ojo!

**Recuerden, en este capi hay ----- de eso con Shino y Kiba ---- lo habia prometido. (si eres menor de edad... o no te gusta eso pues te advierto solamente XDDD)**

así que aqui esta la 14ceava entrega del fic! (si van catorce capítulos verdad?) que aguante el de ustedes jejeje. Amo esta pareja y la amare por siempre!!!

**ora si. Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la imaginación y el creer que esto pasa si me pertenece jajajajaja**

**Enjoy and review onegaishimasu!!!!**

* * *

- …

Era el silencio de la casa, ya empezaba a extrañar a Kiba y se preocupaba más por ese sentimiento que por el que aún no hubiera llegado.

Pensaba también en su madre y en lo que le había dicho, casi una orden.

"que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer y se marchara"

"que satisfaga sus deseos carnales y se marchara"

"que se revolcara con el perro y se marchara"

Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, después pensaba en Ino y Shikamaru, en que aunque Shikamaru repudiara esa situación incluso le había regañado, que Ino le advirtió que no siempre se pueden arreglar las cosas, los golpes tímidos en la puerta…

¿Golpes en la puerta?

Shino se levantó bruscamente, un poco mareado aún por la enfermedad y abrió la puerta si tomar precaución alguna, no lo necesitaba pues sabía que detrás de ella solo estaba la persona que esperaba. Kiba Inuzuka.

Y así era.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba un tembloroso Kiba aunque su cuerpo no temblaba por el frío del clima, estaba visiblemente nervioso y preocupado y triste; al mirarlo Shino pudo percibir cada una de las emociones que tenía su compañero y se preguntó si acaso lo que le había dicho su madre era cierto, y, de ser así, entonces ¿por qué se sentía extraño cuando estaba con el cachorro?, como si pudiese incluso tocar el cielo sin tener contacto con su piel.

- Kiba, se que te he hecho mucho daño, pero…

-Por favor – le interrumpió con voz temblorosa – por favor, solo… no me prometas algo que no puedas cumplir… te lo ruego – y al terminar de hablarse desplomó en el suelo. Akamaru no había dicho nada y miraba a su amo sin entender lo que pasaba con exactitud.

Shino levantó a Kiba y le llevó no sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la habitación donde lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama colocando con mucho cuidado la cabeza del indefenso animal (animal… ¿eso es romántico?).

Kiba no abrió los ojos y al parecer seguiría así hasta la mañana. Al Aburame le hubiera encantado poder aclararlas cosas en ese momento… sin embargo no le era posible y no le hubiera sido posible tampoco aunque ambos estuvieran despiertos.

Se recostó a un lado de Kiba, aún tenía frío por la fiebre. Se acostó tan cerca que pudo sentir el aliento del cachorro Inuzuka, el aliento caliente y al levantarla vista pudo ver unas temblorosas lágrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos.

Shino no podía soportarlo más, el poderoso deseo de poseerlo le invadió el cuerpo casi de improvisto, ese rostro triste le causaba una terrible atracción y su dolor de cabeza le decía que solo se iría cuando terminara ese episodio de su vida.

Siguiendo sus torpes impulsos se dispuso a desabrochar la chaqueta de Kiba y de desprenderlo de ella. Él mismo se quitó también su chaqueta y la parte de arriba de sus vestiduras colocándose sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero.

Lo observó un momento con sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del Inuzuka, estaba resuelto a terminar con ese confuso sentimiento en ese momento, aún si eso significaba herir a la persona a quien le había dicho un sincero "te amo".

Pero no pudo.

El cuerpo casi inocente del moreno se estremeció por el frío y Shino se apartó de inmediato creyendo que éste despertaría. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando sintió un líquido caliente que escurría por su espalda justo cuando se había colocado sentado al lado de la cabeza del Inuzuka.

Un punzante dolor le invadió de repente y gimió ruidosamente mientras se retiraba el kunai clavado en su espalda. ¿De donde había salido? No lo sabía, igual no le importaba tanto como el querer saber si ese kunai iba dirigido en primera instancia en contra de él o de Kiba. Intentó pensar qué estaba pasando y quien podría haber hecho algo así, se suponía que estaban escondidos. ¿habría sido su madre quien puso esa trampa? Tal vez mientras hablaban ella aprovecho para enviar sus kikais a plantar la emboscada… no lo sabía pero estaba casi seguro de que así había sido.

Una gota caliente fue lo que despertó al Inuzuka y el fuerte olor a sangre lo alarmó de inmediato.

-¡¿Shino?.! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que él le tapara la boca con una mano.

- Calla Kiba. – un ruego más que una orden, Shino ahora sentía un mareo brusco e incomodo y cayó en cuenta de que el kunai estaba envenenado.

Y no era que no pudiera hacer nada en contra del veneno, pero estaba desesperado de tantos conflictos y situaciones inesperadas una tras otra y lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigir una mirada suplicante a Kiba a través de sus anteojos negros antes de tirarse de costado en la cama.

El moreno de inmediato entendió que se trataba de envenenamiento pues el olor le resultaba conocido. Miró la gravedad de la herida, no lo era tanto, solo el veneno era el peligro.

Rápidamente colocó al Aburame boca abajo y empezó a succionar con desesperación el veneno que había sido introducido al cuerpo del chico blanco.

Poco a poco terminó de sacar la toxina, los kikais habían sido de gran ayuda y primeros auxilios ante la intoxicación así que el peligro pasó de inmediato, como que de inmediato Kiba se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba: Sus labios tocaban la piel de la espalda de su amado y su amado no se quejaba de ello.

Parecía un sueño. Shino aún no recuperaba del todo sus cinco sentidos, en cierta forma le parecía reconfortante sentir la cálida piel de los labios del Inuzuka aunque no estaba seguro de que esa sensación fuera igual si estuviera totalmente conciente. Por su parte, Kiba disfrutaba de ese momento como algo irrepetible, con una mano acariciaba la espalda blanca y tersa, el Aburame sentía las afiladas uñas del Inuzuka pasar suavemente sobre su piel y se estremecía por el pequeño placer que le provocaba.

Al no sentir rechazo por parte de "su mariposa" Kiba se aventuró a ir un poco más adelante, volvió a su postura anterior y comenzó a lamer alrededor de la herida que estaba casi cerrada por acción de los Kikais, de nuevo pudo sentir como Shino temblaba ligeramente, como una invitación a que continuara haciéndolo, el cachorro sonrió sin apartar sus labios.

Pero el Aburame tenía otras intenciones.

Bruscamente se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Kiba y éste de la impresión se tumbó al otro lado de la cama. El movimiento repentino le causó dolor en la herida al Aburame pero en ese momento lo dejó pasar, estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar hasta donde pudiera y no le importaba nada, debía demostrar a su familia que lo que sentía por Inuzuka no era solo necesidad de satisfacer un placer carnal... aunque realmente necesitaba dar un estate quieto a sus hormonas.

Kiba se estaba incorporando cuando Shino se colocó sobre él con suavidad derribándolo de nuevo. Cuando Inuzuka sintió las calientes manos de Shino sobre su pecho se dio cuenta de un detallito que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento…

-_Cuando me quité la camisa?…O.O…Sera que Shino… Nah!... o si?!. ¡Yeah! Trató de abusar de mi!!! Vivaa! Viva!!.. no espérate, concéntrate en lo tuyo ahorita … ah.. ah… que esta pasando allá abajo?" … A…. E…. SHino! No ¡Esperate!. ¡Esperateeee!"_

Obviamente todo esto solo pasaba en su cabeza, físicamente solo se estremecía a cada nuevo paso que se aventuraba a dar el Aburame que ya tenía su lengua en el bajo abdomen de Kiba… y este, a pesar de sus extraños autocometarios, reaccionaba bastante bien.

- Shinoo… - Dejó escapar un ligero gemido al sentir como el Aburame le desprendía totalmente de sus vestimentas, Kiba enrojeció al sentir la mirada de Shino en su miembro.

-¡Hey Kiba! – le dijo con un dejo de humor – No esperaba menos de un Inuzuka

Si era un cumplido o no nunca lo tuvo claro pero en ese momento se sintió feliz.

Shino se desabrochó el pantalón e instó a Kiba a que fuese él quien se lo quitara, éste accedió gustoso, aunque su nerviosismo crecía cada vez más, le molestaba su propia actitud pues Shino parecía bastante tranquilo (aunque recordemos, Shino esta mareado y medio atontado…XD)

Cuando Shino quedo completamente desnudo, Kiba debió esforzarse mucho por contener una hemorragia nasal; la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y golpeaba el cuerpo blanco del Aburame dandole un color azul brillante casi mágico, el cachorro Inuzuka pudo contemplar con verdadero placer cada una de las líneas del bien formado cuerpo del chico, quien se encontraba arrodillado con las piernas a los costados de las suyas. Unas inmensas ganas de besarlo le exhortaron a hacerlo, se incorporó con cuidado hasta quedar sentado frente a su amada mariposa. Quitó con suavidad los lentes negros y pudo observar una vez más la maravilla de los preciados ojos del Aburame que también adoptaban un aspecto místico bajo los efectos luminosos de la diosa de la noche. En ese momento todo el nerviosismo desapareció por completo.

Un calido beso los unió.

Shino aceptó sin ningún tipo de renuencia cada caricia que le proporcionaba Kiba, se dejó querer ambos se recostaron en la cama mientras se besaban cada vez con más desenfreno. Kiba estaba tan excitado que al acariciar la espalda de Shino le causaba heridas con las uñas. En un momento Kiba estaba debajo de Shino y este besaba y lamia sus muslos retardando el contacto con el ya bastante duro miembro de Kiba quien gemia de desesperación y placer esperando que Shino pusiera sus labios sobre su sexo… pero ese momento no llegó.

En fracción de segundos el Inuzuka se sentía levantado por las caderas. Tenía sus piernas sobre los hombros de Shino y éste se preparaba para tomar su papel como "seme" de la relación. Kiba apretó sus manos contra las sábanas preparándose para lo desconocido mientras se decía a si mismo "que ingenuo" "que ingenuoo", por haber creido en un momento de euforia que sería él quien penetrase a Shino.

El acto sexual se desarrolló con bastante dolor para el pobre del Inuzuka, que cada vez que Shino embestía lo hacía con más fuerza.

- Shino!. Me duele!. Tienes que ser más amable conmigo! AghT!

-Ah?. Si no te gusta me detengo – en su propuesta había un poco de maldad.

-Solo quiero "gghhh" quiero que "nghtt" me trates con un poco de compasión…- las lágrimas escurrían sin control por las mejillas tatuadas.

-Después vendrá el placer, te lo aseguro!. Siempre ha sido así.

-"siempre?". - se preguntó el Inuzuka sin entender muy bien a que se refería, pero unos minutos después se encontró gimiendo de placer.

Shino acabó unos instantes después y Kiba sintió el cálido líquido dentro de sí. Poco después ambos estaban dormidos, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera y Shino pensaba aprovecharlas para recargar energías. Kiba en sus sueños veía a alguien más en el corazón de Shino.

* * *

U...U la cosa se pone fea. mas fea?. SI más fea. pobre Kiba, ahora tendrá que averiguar cosas.

Para los que se preguntan ¿qué estuvo haciendo akamaru todo ese time?... (no se, es verdad, a alguien le importa ese perrito abandonado? T.T)

En el proximo capítulo: Confrontando a tu familia! será Shino o Kiba quien decida poner un asta aqui?

(jaja imaginense a Kiba diciendole "suegro" a Shibi Aburame jojojojo). (seguro por eso no los quiere juntos)

Sigan mandando sus reviews y yo seguiré escribiendo!


	15. Después de

Hacia tiempo que no actualizaba, pero como muchos piden aqui les traigo un nuevo capi ^^, está cortito pero es el preludio a ¡seguir escribiendo! ya tenía algo abandonada la historia...me alejé un poco de Naruto pero espero que no esté muy mala! ojala lean y dejen review! los reviews me instan a seguir escribiento =D

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, que ojala se anime a dibujar más a Shino en Shippuden!! se ve tan hermoso con toooda esa ropa nuevaa!! ahh!! y Kiba que lindooo!!! *_*-.... bueno ya estoy desvariando... los dejo con el capi ;D.

* * *

Shino se encontraba de pie en la puerta principal, se disponía a marcharse para encontrarse con su madre, pero antes de eso debía meditar en lo que había pasado durante la noche.

Kiba porfin había sido suyo, era algo que deseaba con mucha fuerza y lo había conseguido, bueno, los Aburame solían siempre conseguir lo que deseaban. Pero estaba ese asunto con su madre aún, ella le dijo que se divirtiera y después lo dejara, parecía fácil, después de todo, Kiba solo era un animal ante los ojos del clan de Shino, pero para él mismo, Kiba siempre representó algo más importante, un fiel compañero de equipo que, aunque cabezota, era un excelente ninja en su clase rastreadora y la alegría en su mundo gris.

Era verdad que él por mu8cho tiempo estuvo enamorado de Hinata, o lo que creía que era amor, fue tan rápido cómo Hinata le había dado la vuelta al asunto, aún a pesar de ella misma…

_"Hinata…"_

Estaba claro que no podía solo usar y tirar a Kiba, porque la chica Hyuuga se había apartado y resignado con tal de que ellos fueran felices… y el corazón de una chica es tan frágil… ¿a caso Shino era tan mal agradecido como para obedecer a su madre?, si, sonaba raro, pero no es que su madre tuviera la última palabra en un patriarcado, y mucho menos porque ella había estado lejos durante casi toda su vida… si dependiera solo de lo que su madre le pedía, sería muy fácil negarse y vivir con Kiba para toda la vida, pero no solo era ella. Shibi Aburame, el hombre más poderoso del clan, su padre, se negaba rotundamente y aún peor, le había advertido que dejara a Kiba o _ambos_ sufrirían las consecuencias… Shino ya había aceptado sufrirlas en aquella ocasión, pero su padre no había hecho más que irse, dejándole una sensación de abandono y soledad.

Ahora mismo ni siquiera estaba seguro de pertenecer al clan Aburame, la única esperanza de quedarse con su heredad era traicionar a su corazón, traicionar además a esa carita sonrojada que le pedía que fuera más amable hacía unas horas y además a la bonita Hinata, que fue capaz de interpretarlo mejor que él mismo. Poniendo todo esto en una balanza, casi estaba equilibrada, por un lado para Shino, el "qué dirán" era muy importante, si él se quedaba fuera de su clan toda Konoha se iba a enterar, probablemente tendría problemas incluso para tomar un buen puesto dentro de los ninja élite y su camino de ninja se vería frustrado por miradas de desdén… ni siquiera podría seguir usando las técnicas de su clan por culpa del exilio y seguramente hasta Hokage-sama le diría que recapacitara… y por el otro… el amor era una palabra nueva en el vocabulario de su cuerpo, de su corazón, sabía que nadie le haría sentir cosas como su cachorro, justo en ese momento estaba seguro de que no enfrentaría a su padre por ninguna otra persona más que por Kiba, y que no quería hacer el amor con nadie más que con él…

Pensando en esto Shino dio un suspiro y miró hacia la habitación, Kiba aún estaba durmiendo profundamente, aparentemente sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Aunque esto estaba lejos de ser cierto.

Dentro de los sueños de Kiba se revolvían todas las situaciones que habían pasado durante estos días de amargo amor, desde que se le había declarado a Shino… muchas cosas buenas pasaron pero siempre por cada buena había dos malas, así que el marcador estaba en contra de su relación. Y justo cuando creyó que no podía ser más feliz… Shino dijo "siempre ha sido así"… definitivamente su mariposa tenía una gran facilidad para darle un vuelco a las situaciones, Shino siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para lastimarlo… y después de todo lo que escuchó…. Ahora se preguntaba si acaso esa había sido la primera vez de su querido… de él si lo había sido y no esperaba sentirse tan triste después de eso… pero esa frase le rondaba la cabeza.

-Hey, Kiba, voy a ver a Hokage-sama….

-seh… como quieras- le contestó entre sueños sin enterarse muy bien de lo que Shino le decía.

Aburame salió apresuradamente de la casa y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Tsunade, pero justo cuando llegaba Tsunade salía medio histérica del edificio y casi lo atropella, detrás de ella Naruto corría jalando de la mano a Sasuke que solo se limitaba a sonreir. Pero Naruto si de dio de frente con el chico estoico, Uchiha se detuvo a tiempo antes de estrellarse contra su dobe.

-Joder Shino! Estás más duro que una piedra!

-…- El referido solo se limitó a observar a Sasuke, que ayudaba al rubio a ponerse de pie. –Buenos días- dio por respuesta.

-Uhh, no para mi cabeza, que golpe! ¿qué guardas bajo tu chaqueta?. ¿Una armadura metalica?- pero la pregunta de naruto no era del todo "sarcástica" ya que se puso a medio revisarlo con curiosidad, Shino se limitó a darle un golpe con la palma de la mano para apartarlo

-¡Oh! Golpe gentil!, lo aprendiste de Neji?

-…

-hay hay hay…. - murmuraba Sasuke con una mano en la cabeza - No le hagas caso a Naruto, Shino. Disculpa el atropellamiento.

-No hay problema. Venía a hablar con Hokage-sama pero ¿parece que ella tampoco está teniendo un buen día?.

-Ah, es que este dobe se ha despertado con una estúpida idea

-Sasuke!, si cuando nos levantamos me dijiste que era muy buena!

-Usuratonkachi!- al pelinegro se le subieron los colores al rostro, si fuera otra persona no habría problema con que Naruto se expresara así. Pero siendo el más perspicaz de los jóvenes de Konoha… seguramente Shino ya se había imaginado que él y el rubio habían "amanecido" juntos…

-eh?! No me digas así!. – obviamente, Naruto era de procesador lentium.

-Bueno, ¿Hokage-sama estará muy ocupada?

-¡Eso depende de lo mucho que tarde en validarnos un matrimonio! – y como si se le prendiera el foco agregó - ¡AH!. ¡LA VIEJA SE HA ESCAPADO!, Apúrate Sasuke!

De nuevo tomó del brazo a un colorado Uchiha y se lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia donde Tsunade había huido. Shino solo se quedó pensativo, pensándolo bien… tal vez no tendría de enemigo a Hokage-sama. Y… probablemente no estaba tan mal que Konoha se enterara de su relación con el perrito sin hogar.

-------

Akamaru le estaba lamiendo a Kiba las lágrimas cuando el moreno se despertó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido pero tenía hambre.

Se sentó en la cama "¿_Shino?", ah si… dijo algo de que iba a… hmm… bueno, a salir… creo"_ como no estaba su mariposita seguramente no habría desayuno así que salió a buscar algo de comer, desde que la madre de Shino los había encontrado tan fácilmente ya no había necesidad de "ocultarse".

Al cerrar la puerta de nuevo lo invadió la angustia… ¿quién había sido el primero en la vida de Shino?. No lo sabía, probablemente no quería saberlo. Justo después de esto se puso a pensar en Kurenai, ella había sido muy amable y comprensiva con ellos, pero no estaba ahora para ayudarlos, y su madre y su hermana de pronto se habían puesto en su contra, una extraña actitud, le había dolido tener que pelear contra ellas pero siempre le habían enseñado que debía pelear por lo que amaba y aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Vivir con el corazón y las emociones era lo mejor que sabía hacer la gente de un clan libre como el Inuzuka, mientras que los Aburame siempre se regían por las reglas y el pensar antes de actuar… tal vez por eso Shino y Kiba hacían una buena pareja, así cada uno aprendía del otro un poco, al menos un poco…

Y sin darse cuenta, mientras divagaba, alguien lo atrapó por la espalda adormeciéndolo con una sustancia tan fuerte, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de identificar a su atacante.


	16. la incognita de la ecuación

**De la autora: En este capítulo Shino se da cuenta de lo que le hace falta, y es de quien menos se lo espera quien se lo dirá. Gracias por continuarme leyendo y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Hace poco escribí una mini tragedia de esta pareja también, si la lees ojalá me dejes un review ahí. Se llama "Que dure mientras dure" y próximamente una comedia de ellos (que ando inspirada) XD! De antemano Gracias.**

Disclaimer: Bueno, como en cada capi, los pj no me pertenecen, pero mi imaginación y mi derecho a usarla sí.

* * *

El dolor era punzante, intenso, y había olor a sangre. _Su sangre._

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a su compañero Akamaru atado a un árbol, también maltrecho y aún desmayado.

_Fue una emboscada… pero…¿ quién pudo…?_

-Veo que estás despierto.

Una voz fría, familiar, peligrosamente familiar, aunque con el dolor y la confusión, no llegaba a reconocerla. Trató de levantar la cabeza pero el dueño de la voz se la sujetó hacia abajo.

-Ah, es verdad- continuó hablando el captor – Aún puedes oírme. Los Inuzuka tienen grandes habilidades para concentrar el chakra en algún sentido de su cuerpo y aumentar su efectividad, pero me pregunto… ¿puedes aún juntar algo de Chakra?

Al decir esto Kiba abrió más los ojos, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, no tenía más chakra, entonces, seguramente esa voz era de…

* * *

Por su parte, Shino caminaba con lentitud, pensando si acaso su koi ya se había levantado. "koi"… su amor… estaba claro que lo amaba, a pesar de lo mucho que tratara de negarlo, él mismo lo había dicho y si algo distinguía a los Aburame, era que siempre decían solo lo necesario… aunque estas veces mucho de lo que había dicho parecía basura destinada solo a lastimar a su cachorrito.

El aire estaba bastante limpio, pero a Shino le costaba respirar, a cada paso que daba, esa sensación molesta estaba más presente, la sensación de que debía ver a su madre y enfrentarse con su clan, su padre o más bien "El señor Aburame", ya que no podía pensar en que ese hombre lo llamaría hijo una vez más…

¿Era eso?

¿Era eso lo que lo tenía tan angustiado?

Cada vez que pensaba en su padre o en su madre, le venía a la mente la imagen de Inuzuka, una imagen atormentada, pero no podía pasarle nada malo, porque Kiba estaba en la casa, durmiendo a pierna suelta…

Se detuvo un momento a pensar en la situación, no era tan fácil ignorar una sensación como esa, pero tenía que tener la cabeza fría si iba a encarar a los Aburame, después de todo, ellos eran tan analíticos… nunca se dejarían llevar por los sentimientos antes que la razón, así que debía encontrar una manera de demostrar que amar a Kiba era bueno, aunque no precisamente con la palabra "amor".

-Oi, Shino…

La voz del Nara lo sacó de sus pensamientos de un golpe.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

-Bueno…- se rascó la cabeza buscando las palabras exactas.- Por lo de la otra vez…

-No importa, ni siquiera es necesario que hablemos sobre eso.

-Pues, Ino insiste en…

-Aún menos si no eres tu quien quiere hablar, la verdad es que lo que ustedes me dijeron fue positivo en su momento, pero creo que realmente no deben meterse en mis asuntos, porque esto va mas allá de solo el amor, tiene muchas trabas que solo negarlo.

-Bueno, solo tengo que decirte una cosa- Shino se quedó callado esperando, aunque no quisiera hablar nunca cometería una falta de respeto como dejar a alguien hablando solo -deberías madurar

Madurar… que un joven de su misma edad se lo dijera, siendo ambos unos adolescentes… era extraño, pero cierto. Una relación como la suya y la de Kiba no iba a funcionar hasta que madurara lo suficiente como para enfrentar a su padre… ¿quién lo iba a imaginar? Que Shikamaru, el desinteresado, iba a atinar al ingrediente que faltaba para ser feliz… madurar…

Y es que ni Kiba ni él eran suficientemente maduros para enfrentar la situación, uno por llorón y el otro por su dependencia a su padre.

-¿Y eso me lo manda a decir Ino? -Dijo por fin, sería el colmo que Ino fuera la dueña de esas palabras.

-No, solo me dijo que debía disculparme con Kiba y de hecho te iba a preguntar si sabías donde estaba para hablar con él… pero creo que realmente el que puede mejorar esta relación eres tú, si tu no maduras no…

-¡Kiba! – Interrumpió Shino, de pronto sintió que no sabía dónde estaba su cachorro. Pero sus Kikais le indicaban que casi eran las ocho y tenía que reunirse con su padre… y lo peor… imaginaba que Kiba estaría ahí.

-¿? – El joven Nara se quedó extrañado por la repentina reacción de Shino, quien hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa y dijo algo como "gracias" antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el que había sido su hogar.

Y dieron las ocho en punto cuando Shino se encontró cara a cara con las mujeres Inuzuka, frente a la casa de los Aburame, con sus miradas peligrosamente afiladas y listas para entrar en combate

-¿Están del lado de mi padre?

-Solo vinimos por Kiba- contestó molesta Hana

-Tu padre nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado, aún así… cuando Hokage permitió que los Inuzuka viviéramos dentro de la aldea, nos hizo prometer que olvidaríamos el suceso. Ja! Como si pudiéramos olvidar lo que pasó. ¡Como si yo pudiera olvidarlo!

Mientras decía lo último, Tsume se lanzó hacia Shino y lo atacó de frente, Shino solo se hizo a un lado para esquivarla, sin embargo Hana aprovechó para agarrarlo y lo tomó del cuello.

-Mira nada más, eres un debilucho, eso es lo que eres.

-No soy bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siempre tengo mi "as" guardado.- dijo Shino sin preocuparse, en ese momento se deshizo en insectos que se quedaron en el brazo de Hana y empezaron a quitarle el chakra

-¡MushiBunshin!- Dijo esta antes de quedar fuera de combate. Los perros de Hana también cayeron al ser tomados desprevenidos. Solo quedaba Tsume y Kuromaru.

-No importa, pero… antes de matarte quiero decirte lo que tu estúpido padre seguramente nunca te dijo, porque es un cobarde- dijo la líder de los Inuzuka

-No estoy seguro de querer escuchar

-No es una opción, después de esto entenderás porqué quiero alejar a mi hijo de ti… porque tú, lamentablemente, eres igual que tu padre…

Shino lanzó un suspiro, era cierto que él era muy parecido a su padre en muchos aspectos, pero había una diferencia muy grande, él estaba enamorado de un cachorro y su padre jamás entendería eso, porque, aunque Shibi Aburame de vez en cuando se quejaba de los inuzuka, era verdaderamente cierto que nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo como esto, nunca había tenido que amar a un Inuzuka.

Pero esto que era absolutamente cierto para Shino, era verdaderamente falso para Tsume, y contárselo a Shino iba a ser un gran golpe para él y mucho dolor para ella, y muy dentro de ella, lejos del odio hacia el joven Aburame, esperaba que con esto Shino entendiera que solo le haría daño a Kiba y por fin lo dejara en paz.

-Está bien, habla mujer. – se limitó a contestar, sin bajar la guardia.

Por su parte, Shibi Aburame seguía haciéndole daño a Kiba, sus kikais le estaban quitando casi todo el chakra y el joven genin ya estaba por perder el conocimiento.

-Voy a hacerte ver que lo que haces está mal; Allá afuera, tu madre y tu hermana están haciéndole pasar un mal rato a mi hijo, pero estoy seguro de que él va a derrotarlas y vendrá por ti, sin embargo, después de lo que te voy a hacer… tu mismo vas a mostrarle a mi hijo, lo abominable que puedes llegar a ser, y luego de eso, te mataré.- Todas sus palabras las decía sin perder los estribos, muy confiado y serio, como siempre, incluso parecía que estaba leyendo un libreto pero el señor Aburame iba muy enserio.

-S-señor Abura…me, yo amo… yo amo a Shino… por qué no lo….

-¿Amor?, yo se que es el amor para los Inuzuka, y te lo voy a decir, te diré la el porqué tu padre no está contigo, creo que es lo mejor, que lo sepas y ya. Después de eso me darás la razón, un perro como tú no puede amar, porque eres solo un animal con instintos básicos, y el amor no es uno de ellos.

Esta vez, en la voz del patriarca Aburame había resentimiento y dolor, pero era un dolor muy antiguo, que había despertado con la confesión de su hijo.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, una mujer de ojos escarlata miraba la escena mientras sostenía fuertemente en su mano un pergamino con una orden específica de Godaime.

"No te metas"

Kurenai había dicho que salía de misión, pero no había sido del todo cierto, lo único que pudo hacer antes de irse fue dejar a Kiba y a Shino entrar en su casa para esconderse, aunque al final fue obligada a dar su localización a la madre de Shino.

¿Por qué?

Godaime sabía que los Aburame y los Inuzuka habían tenido problemas en el pasado, Shibi Aburame y Tsuga Inuzuka, el padre de Kiba, habían tenido un romance en su juventud, antes de que Kiba y Shino nacieran. Por esa razón se le había ordenado a Kurenai quitarse de en medio, era un problema que debían arreglar entre familias.

Muy a su pesar, Kurenai sabía que las cosas del corazón solo se podían resolver entre los implicados, y por esa razón decidió quedarse al margen, incluso si eso significaba dejar que se mataran entre familias… aunque en este caso…

* * *

_Bueno, se acaba, se está acabando la historia, ¿Cuál es el secreto del pasado de los Aburame? ¿por qué tanto odio hacia el amor de los jóvenes?¿La leche sabe mejor con chocolate?_

_Casi todas estas preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo._

_Review . plz, es lo único que en verdad me anima a continuar (bueno eso y el amor que le tengo a esta pareja)_


End file.
